Nightmare in Jump City
by ShadeyMike
Summary: Slade has found someone who can finally kill the Titans only hes on Elm Street and wants to kill again, BB x Rae, Rob X Star, Slade x Freddy partnership not love idiotsCOMPLETE
1. A Terrible Partnership

**Good afternoon to all my readers I will be your story teller tonight. This is my very first horror story and hopefully not my last o.k. this is a mix story including the big dream master Freddy Kruger and the Teen Titans of course. This story is centered around mainly Robin and Beast Boy and there pairings BBXRAE and ROBXSTAR. So all you RAEXROB lovers sorry. So here we go.**

**Ch.1 A Terrible Partnership**

In a dark cold room nothing could be seen only a shadow looping with the darkness like some creature to the night. All was quiet till there was a close up to this things lower face.

It, whatever IT was, ad a pale burnt skin that seemed to be dried out and ashy. Its mouth and lips were stained with ash and seared skin and blood hang onto its sharp jagged fang like teeth. Above its moth was it's long crooked nose much like its face it was pale and burnt. The creature spoke in a raspy voice.

"I traveled for years searching for people to do my job. I am the lowly massacre man of Elm Street. I have found out that Elm Street isn't safe for my kind anymore after that crappy incident with that hokey puck Jason fucked up my plan. And it was all going so good I was finally gona kill the last of those sluts that lived in that huge old fucking shack of a house. But no they outsmarted that numb skull and praised about it. Shit I could of outsmarted that walking corpse! But I am finally gona get my revenge not on Elm Street not yet first I have to do a little job for my partner. I found this crazy bastard in the lowest bowls of hell he seemed desperate to kill 5 people. I didn't care he had ties with Trigon The Terrible, one of the top dogs in hell. He told me that I could finally live in the real world with my dream world powers and finally go on my ultimate killing spree. All I had to do was kill 5 teens."

The creature had a close up to his eyes now they were a light almost white blue with long red marks from years of no sleep. He looked like a confident killer with a sleeping disorder to me.

"But first I have to get to a half ass place called Jump City and find these people. I have to pick a lively body and morph myself to that depressed bastard. They have to be weak with a lot of imagination. Someone who would easily give up themselves to me and do the killing with my mind in there body. Oh this should be fun now won't it."

The voice echoed in laughter in the room. Then it all went black again, black as the night sky. The voice came back again but in a happy tone.

"My partner never gave me his real name he only wanted me to call him Slade. My new target's…the Teen Titans."


	2. The Plan Starts With Death

**O.K. sense so many people like my first chapter might as well continue o.k. this chapter will have some character death and there is more on the way. So for all my reviewers I hope you enjoy this.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.2: The Plan Starts With Death**

In the same dark room Freddy Krueger (hope I spelt it right) sat in a cold steel chair. He wore his legendary brown hat that covered his bald burnt scalp. He wore his ripped and torn green and red sweater with his long brown charred pants. His feet had classic black shoes, which once were a light brown. On his right hand was his brown glove with the four long steel blades shirred and jagged from his victims. His blades dripped with blood. Before him lay a young boy, no older than 16, he was not a super hero only a toy to keep him busy. The boy had been sliced across his chest; his face was covered in dark blood from the four long wounds that scrapped across from his temple down to his jaw. He was barley breathing and wanted to escape but his legs didn't work, so he crawled leaving a blood puddle in his place. Freddy chuckled deep and got up from his chair.

"What wrong, do you need a bandage?" joked the Elm Street Slasher.

The boy cried and crawled as fast as he could. He looked around and the man had disappeared he looked in front of him and saw the man again he had teleported in front of him and was sitting in another chair.

"Why don't we play a little game while we wait? Ever play skin the cat?" he hissed.

The boy turned around and started to crawl back again. Freddy huffed and rose form his seat. Freddy grabbed the boy's ankle and lifted him up off the ground the ceiling overhead. The boy was stuck to the ceiling and he watched as the man started to walk up towards the ceiling in mid air. The man flipped the boy over to his wounded chest and started dragging him across the ceiling. The boy's flesh began to rip from his body as he gasped and spat cold blood from his mouth to the floor he saw his own skin pass him by.

"Now that's gotta hurt." joked Freddy.

The boy's vision began to become blurry and dark. He stopped on the ceiling and turned his head to see if the man was gone. He was. The boy let out a happy laugh but was stopped by blood the choked in his throat. Then the boy herd that dark chuckle again. He slowly turned his boy on the ceiling ignoring the pain. He saw that Freddy was right below him on another damn chair. He couldn't even cry because the man had snapped his fingers and the boy fell from the ceiling. Freddy yawned and lifted his claws and impaled the boy through the throat and upper chest. He slammed the lifeless body on the ground and waited till he herd footsteps.

"Well I killed the boy now what! What the fuck is your plan?" Freddy huffed.

The shadow of Slade emerged form the darkness. He had a happy look in his eye.

"Now we wait till morning and when the boy's mother finds her son dead she will call the Titans East. They will be are first targets. The when they show up you will follow them." Slade said in a cold and yet happy tone.

"How?"

"Well I told you I would grant you the power to return to the real world and you will. You will be only a spirit though we cant trust you to be human yet. When they show up for the investigation you will attach yourself to one of them and tomorrow night you kill 4 of the 5." Slade said frustrated.

"Why only 4 I wasn't to kill them all!" Freddy yelled in rage.

"Because hat one will be our messenger! They must go to the tower and tell the Titans! That is your job. You will keep one alive and infiltrate his body then when you're at Titans Tower you will kill them all there! Do you understand or do I need to draw you a fucking map!" Slade yelled in anger.

Freddy got up from his chair and raise his claws but stood still this plan would work.

"How will I know how to get to the shitty Titans Tower?"

"When your in the users body you know all they know so after you get rid of the the Titans East you will do the same thing to on of the original Titans. Pick one and use him the kill the Titans then I will give you your body!"

Freddy smiled and then kicked the dead boy's body sending blood splashing at Slade. Freddy let out a smile as Slade whipped the dark blood from his orange mask. Slade growled and put his fist up.

"Come on chuckles, when your in my line of business you gotta have fun with it how do you think I survive all these years killing people and playing with there lives is all I have for fun anymore." laughed Freddy as he wiped his blades clean of the blood.

Freddy bent over to the boy's body and saw the cold stair of his eyes.

"You know what I do to stop them from staring at me?" he asked in a calm tone.

"What, amuse me oh master of dreams." Slade hissed.

Freddy pulled the boys face to him and dug his claws deep into the boy's eyes smiling as the warm blood ran through his fingers and down his arm. He twisted his hand and picked the bloody sockets clean of any bone of eye left.

"Very interesting. You know Mr. Kruger I believe this is the start of a beautiful partnership" Slade laughed

Freddy dropped the body down to the floor and laughed with him he was going to finally have some fun again.


	3. Blood Will Be Shed

**O.k. here's the third chapter in my story and let me just say it's not one of my favorites for writing so if it sucks I apologize for its future crapiness. Let me thank all of my viewers because it has already become my most popular in just 2 chapters so here we go again.**

**Ch.3: Blood Will Be Shed**

The television beeped and crackled while on the channel 4 news. A young Asian woman was standing in front of a small pale house with bars across its windows and police tape around its sides.

"Good morning viewers I am Sara Young reporting in south Steel City were a horrific murder has just a cured over night. The parent's of a young boy named Christopher White found there 16 year old son dead in his bed. There was no break in, footprints, or anything of that matter. All they found was his massacred body wrapped up in a soaking blood spread sheet. The boy had been stabbed through the neck slashed across the face and chest. They say the boy's chest had been ripped clean of most of the boy's flesh. I warn you what you are about to see is very graphic so we advise that all children leave the view screen immediately."

The screen flashed to a hallway somewhere inside the house. The screen showed to mature adults weeping and holding there eyes the father was on his knees holding his eyes. Then the screen entered a crowded room were a bed was seen along with a handful of police and 5 teenagers. These were the Titans East and they themselves looked green in the face. Before them was a bright red sheet. It had been moved and a face was shown. There were four long claw marks that seemed to be down by an animal. But what freaked the viewers out the most was that his eyes were gone and 2 black holed were left in there place.

"Pl….lease sir…will you find the…the…thing that did this to my son." the man sobbed as he walked up to Speedy.

Speedy adjusted his mask and rubbed the sweat off his brow and into his range hair.

"Sir we promise you on our graves that the monster that did this to your son will be caught and executed on sight. It is too dangerous to keep in prison."

The man sobbed and shook the 4 Titans hands and hugged Bumble Bee. Then the screen went back to the Asian woman.

"This is Sara Young reporting from Steel City, channel 4 news."

Then the screen went black.

"Good, very good, now that Kruger has made news we might have some fun with this. All I need to do is wait." Slade laughed as he rewound the tape to Speedy.

"I will take pleasure in watching you die the most little boy."

Robin sat in the half oval couch and rubbed his eyes. How could someone do something that horrible to a civilian? It was his fault and he knew it. He should have seen this coming. But that wasn't his area Titans East are the guardians of Steel City.

"Should we go help them?" came the voice of Beast Boy.

Robin turned around and saw his green team mate sitting at the counter of the kitchen eating a bowl of tofu.

"I don't know the Titan's East control that place we shouldn't meddle in there city.

"Dude I think this is more than those newbie's can handle they need help Robin and fast."

Robin nodded and got up.

"I will be back; I'm gona go check up on them."

With that Robin left the room leaving Beast Boy to himself. He began to think about the wounds on the boy, it made him want to gag and puke but he knew there was something similar about his wounds but he just couldn't keep his thought on it. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks. The wounds weren't from an animal at least anyone he's ever been. Those wounds were exactly like something Freddy Kruger could do. But that's not possible; Freddy is a made up character an illusion or better yet a nightmare in the rough.

'All those nightmares from watching his movies and finally I see it in first hand and it doesn't even make me wana jump under my covers.' He thought to himself.

Then someone walked in. It was muffled by a cape. It was the beautiful Goth Raven. How he wished he could once have the guts to ask her out. No this wasn't the time for that, there's a kid dead and a copycat of a Kruger movie on the loose and here he is thinking with his dick, stupid Beast Boy stupid.

"What's wrong?" asked the Goth.

"It's just that murder case it's got me freaked out."

"You saw it to?"

Beast Boy nodded in a feared look.

"There's something more isn't there? Beast Boy do you know something else about it?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Ya those wounds. They remind me of Freddy Kruger, you know Nightmare on Elm Street mother fucker. Well I know it sounds stupid but I think it might be a copy cat."

Beast Boy waited for an insult of a sigh but no, Raven didn't do anything she just nodded.

"Yes I think it is to. Last night I felt something evil pass through the world. Like something horrible had happened. I think this might have been it."

"You know I think this is the first time you have ever truly agreed with me without an insult." laughed Beast Boy.

Raven smiled at his stupid comment.

'Did she just smile?' he thought.

'Did I just smile, at Beast Boy?' Raven thought.

The two blushed and then Raven walked out and down the hall to her room.

Robin sat at his chair and listened to the cold ring of a cell phone then a tired voice picked up.

"Hello? Who's there?"

It was Speedy, why was he so tired.

"Hey Speedy its Robin, you o.k.?"

There was a groan and then Speedy came back.

"Yes I've just been a little sick sense the crime scene, what you want?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm just calling to see if you need a little help I mean this murder seems bigger than anything you guy's have ever handled."

"No were fine, we all need some rest and tomorrow we will go on the search, o.k.?"

"Yea its cool man well get some sleep dude you don't sound like yourself. Good night."

Speedy groaned again and hung up the phone. Then Starfire had walked into the room.

"Robin is everything alright?" she asked with a sort of timid tone.

"Yea Star its just…just…nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all."

Starfire frowned and spoke up.

"Please tell me the truth Robin, I wish for use to be telling the truth to one another."

Robin sighed.

"It's the murder case, everything with the parents and the wounds and the T.E., all this stuff is frustrating."

"You are worrying to much again. Do you remember what happened with Slade and your obsession with capturing him?"

Robin smiled and nodded.

"I promise I won't do that again. Thank you."

With that Starfire smiled and flew over to Robin and hugged hi tightly.

"Star…need…to…breathe!" he cried out.

Starfire gasped and let go of him then giggled and madly blushed.

"Are you in?" asked Slade's dark voice.

"Yes I am inside the body of that Speedy kid. Tonight I kill them right?" asked Freddy as he walked down the Titans East hallway.

Speedy had become very pale and cold while possessed while Freddy and was told to go back to his room for some rest.

"Yes when all the Titans are asleep kill the little Mexicans first they will be a great deal of trouble if you can't catch them off guard.

"Yes Mas and Minos are very, energetic and when separated they can be as weak as a human. So I will report back to you when all is done."

Freddy lay down in Speedy's bed and left his body. Now the dream maker sat and waited for another Titan to go to sleep and then he would strike. Now that he was free from hell he could linger in around the world and a new mind would appear as soon as they dozed off. It was going to be all too quick and easy. The dream master began to become tired of waiting so he sat a talked to himself. Sharpening his claws on the floor.

"One two Freddy's coming for you. Three four better lock your door. Five six grab you crucifix. Seven eight gona stay up late. Nine Ten never sleep again."

After he finished a sound could be herd, the sound that was like music to his ears, the sound of snoring.


	4. Death is My Name

**Well thank you to all my viewers here is one of my favorite chapters because I finally get to kill characters thank you gentle Jesus. Now this chapter is more of the quick kill kind but I promise you the long agonizing deaths and torturing will come so soon. Oh yea this chapter is long because I'm killing all of Titans East So enjoy it.**

**Ch.4: Death is my name**

Freddy Kruger sat in nothingness waiting for someone to fall asleep. Then he finally did. The sweet sound of a nice peaceful sleep with good dreams and happiness.

"Makes me fucking sick! All people should have the joy of a nightmare. It's much more fun, o well its time to do my favorite job."

The Elm Street murderer got up from the nothingness and began to walk towards the sound he finally found his mark. It was in Aqualad's room. Perfect no he could kill a Titan without the water works. He walked towards Aqulad in his invisible self and dug a deep claw into his temple. Blood began to spew out and Freddy had entered his dream land. It was underwater, and the little squab bitch was swimming with fish and smiling.

"This is bullshit! Where's the blood! Where's the gore! Where the fuck is anything worth my while!" he cried out.

This happiness made him sick to his stomach he wanted to puke his eyes out so he wouldn't have to suffer. But he knew he would make it all worth his while. Freddy looked around and then ripped at the surface of the air. It was like tearing off wrapping paper. He made all the dream world black then it went to his classical steam room. The boiling hot pipes, the red walls, cold steal and copper covered the area. And Aqualad stood in the middle. He was shocked to see what happened to his dream world. It was scary to him. Then he herd a sharp sound, like nails on a chalk board. He looked around and saw the outline of a man. His right hand had extremely long claws that scrapped against the steal like sand paper.

"Like what I've done with the place. Your old world sucked it didn't have enough darkness. So welcome to my world bitch." laughed the man.

Aqualad got in a fighting stance and pulled out his communicator.

"That's not gona work here water drop." The man said while he walked down a ramp of stairs.

Aqualad looked down and saw that his communicator had been formed into a bomb. The little grenade exploded in his face sending him across the room slamming hard on the cold railing. Blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

"Damn, who are you?" Aqualad asked as he wobbled to his feet.

The man was gone though. He had disappeared and re-appeared behind him. The man wrapped his left arm wound Aqualad's throat and spoke into his ear softly.

"I am death and your ticket is up."

The man took his razor claws and dug them deep into Aqualad's chest tearing through bone and muscle. He could hear the snapping of skin and artery's as he blades creased them. Aqualads breathing began to get sharp and small. The man tossed the boy away and he stood at his feat with blood dripping down him.

"Its gona…take more…than that to ….kill me." He huffed.

"I was hoping you would say that."

With that Aqualad was lifted up off the ground by nothing and tossed like a rag doll to a corner. His shoulders snapped out of place and his legs bent in opposite directions. The man appeared in front of him and his scrapped his claws across Aqualad's face leaving dark blood pouring from his wounds. Aqualad began to become lightheaded and everything was going dark. The man then lifted him up and placed his forehead near and extending lead pipe.

"Rest in peace."

With that the man pushed Aqualad's head though the pipe. Bits of bone and brain mixed with blood sprayed and dripped from the pipe. The mans sweater became filthy with pieces of meat and chunks of brain there was even a small chunk of eye that flapped from the mans cloths.

"3 more to go. This should be fun"

With that the man exited Aqualads head and covered his massacred body with his sheets. The he continued to Mas and Minos' room.

"Olla, little fuckers." He laughed.

Raven was lying down in her bed, she couldn't sleep. She felt something wrong like something bad had jut happened. She kept hearing screaming but it's like far away. For half an hour she laid there watching the shadows move on her roof. It was like a quiet show of amazement from the city. Then she lifted her head and crept out of her bed and walked out of her room and down the hall.

"Tea, I need some tea to calm me down." She said to herself.

When she was walking to the kitchen she heard someone moaning. She quickly walked in and saw that Beast Boy was lying in small pool of blood. He was looking down at his hand which had shards of glass poking out of it.

"Beast Boy!" she cried out as she went to his side.

"Stay away! There's more on the ground and by the looks of it you don't have shoes. Anyway I'm fine it's nothing a little peroxide and a bandage couldn't help." he laughed to himself.

Raven backed up and Beast Boy walked over the glass, she could hear the shards breaking and crackling like ice. He walked into the bathroom and tuck tweezers in with him. She followed him. She stayed out of his view listening to what he said to himself.

Beast Boy started picking out the shards and throwing them in the trash can.

"Fucking, damn it, Beast Boy why are you so damn clumsy, shit! God I'm so stupid she could have walked on one already. Why can't I do anything right! I always screw up talking to her; she tries to make me look like someone decent but I keep fucking it up! Gentle Jesus this hurts! Fuck I wish once I could at least ask her out. But nooooooo Garfield could have done it but Beast Boy can't do shit right."

He picked the last shard out and leaned back on the toilet. He sighed and looked at the blood. He let out a small chuckle.

"Blood, the only thing normal about me." He smiled.

He put his bloody palm under the cold water in the facet and sneered in pain. The cool water felt sharp on his wounds. He sighed when the pain stop and reached into the cabinet above the sink and pilled out the gaze. He rapped up his hand and walked out. On his way out he saw Raven by the door.

"How long have you been there?" he asked in a scared tone.

"Just a few seconds, how did you do that to your hand?"

Beast Boy looked at his hand and smiled.

"It's nothing more than a couple scars. I had this weird dream; I hear screaming and got up to get some water. I had dropped the glass and slipped on the water. I stopped myself with my hand and got these bastard shards in my hand. It's nothing to worry about Rae. You o.k., why were you up so late it's like midnight?" He said fast.

"I had the same dream. What do you think it means."

"Don't know probably we will find out soon. Well goodnight Raven." He smiled as he walked toward his room.

Beast Boy stopped and turned back, he had forgotten to clean up the mess he made with his clumsy hands.

"Raven could you not tell anyone about this I don't want the team to get the wrong idea." he smiled.

Raven nodded and watched him walk past her.

"Beast Boy,"

"Yes?"

"I herd what you said about me and I feel the same way about you."

Beats Boy whipped around with s open jaw but Raven was gone she had teleported away from him.

"Wow, I guess I'm gona have a good nights sleep" he smiled.

Freddy walked up to the twin boys and tried to figure out how to do it. He poked his right hand in Minos' temple and looked into his mind. Then he placed his right hand over Mas' face and zoomed into Minos' dream.

"Perfect."

Minos' dream was about kicking Brother Blood's but in the T-Tower that one day. But Freddy was going to improve it. The back round shifted and swirled and his janitor world replaced it.

"This is more like it, now were those little fucks go?" he smiled.

He looked around and saw that Mas and Minos were busy looking at each other.

"Weird." they both said

Then they gasped.

"We can speak English?" Minos said as he looks at his mouth.

"In here you can my little speed racer." came a deep raspy voice.

The two looked around and then felt something tug on there boots they looked down and saw lard hands wrapped around there legs.

"Now let's see you run from that." came the voice again.

The two herd a sound like nails on a chalkboard and saw a tall deformed man walk out of the shadows.

"Let's have some fun." he smiled.

The two teens touched with there finger but found no movement in them. The man came up to them and clinched Mas by the throat and lifted him in the air. He gripped Mas' right and wrapped his fingers around his index finger. Mas only herd a snap and saw that his finger was dislocated. The little boy cried in pain as Freddy snapped and another finger and another till all 5 of his fingers were dislocated

He dropped the boy down and he clinched his fingers in his hand. Freddy laughed and pulled him up by the hand.

"Want me to make it all better?"

Mas cringed and nodded. Freddy wrapped his hand around Mas' fingers and pressed. There were 5 loud pops and Mas cried in pain. Freddy then slammed the boys face into a steaming hot peace of machinery and threw him down to his brother's side. Freddy slashed his right hand across Minos' face and his chest.

"You wouldn't think I would leave you out did you?" he laughed.

He then lifted the two boys up in each hand and place there heads against one another's.

"If you two like being around each other how about I make that happen permanently."

Freddy separated them and then slammed there skulls into one another. Bone and blood sprayed across the walls. The brains mixed together and oozed out of there open skulls. Freddy smiled as he wiped there blood off his face and spat on there nearly decapitated bodies.

"Only the little girl left."

With that he exited Mas' open skull and locked there door from the inside and headed across the hall and up one floor.

Freddy stood in front of Bumble Bee's sleeping body he watched her chest move up and down as she breathed.

"Now this I'm going to enjoy, the slut of this tower."

Freddy entered her dream and saw that it was a midnight summer home. On the porch was Bumble Bee sitting next to Cyborg.

"Oh I have an idea."

Freddy walked around the house and watched the two talking, she was going to lean in and kiss Cyborg. So he jumped over the railing and moved in place of Cyborg. Bumble Bee had her eyes closed so she placed her lips against Freddy's. She quickly jumped up in fright from he horrible creature she just kissed.

"What? No tongue?"

Bumble Bee started to run away form the man but ran face first into a steel wall. She turned around and saw the man coming closer to her with his claws extended.

"How sweet, dark meat."

Bumble Bee crawled up and found herself trapped. Long arms extended from the wall crushing her abdomen and hands against the wall. Freddy walked up to her and looked at her chest.

"Nice rack bitch won't need them much longer." He laughed.

Freddy slashed lightly across her shirt and ripped it off revealing her soft tender breasts. He lightly touched the outer rim of her nipple with his claw and smiled. She spat in his face in disgust. Freddy reached up and slashed right above her breasts.

"What's wrong little girl? Don't like to be touched by a real man?"

"I'd rather fuck a zombie."

Freddy raised his claws to strike but he lowered them slowly.

"Funny, but I got to warn you the first try in a couple years gets a little messy."

With that the gently tapped her crouch with his claws and slice up wards on her tights. He inserted one of his claws into her soft opening and she cried out in pain.

"Don't worry it won't hurt for long."

With that he exited his claw from her opening and sliced across her lower chest right below her breasts.

"I don't want to hurt your figure my little lady so I'll just end it right now."

Freddy pressed his claws against her throat and sliced across her jugular. He watched Bumble Bee's eyes go blank and her breathing slow. It finally stopped and the hands let the little girl down on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He whipped his claws clean and smiled.

"That's why we use protection."

With that he walked out of Bumble Bee's mind and back to Speedy. Freddy lay in the position he was on top of Speedy and his spirit morphed with Speedy's. The arrow man's eyes opened and he walked out of the tower. Before he left he pressed in a code for Titans Tower super secret security code for a detonation of the Tower if it was ever invaded and the Titans weren't able to beat the villain then this would destroy all information and the tower itself with all its secrets.

He walked out of the tower and got into a boat for quick escapes and headed towards Steel City's refinery area. He watched the Tower detonate and exploded into an orb of fire and debris. He saw the smoke rise into the sky like a signal of defeat. He smiled and pressed on an ear peace and spoke into it.

"It's done, now we only have 5 more to go." Freddy said with a laugh.

A cold voice echoed in his ear.

"Excellent."


	5. Pain in a Comic

**Here's another chapter for you all. Let me be honest I am just doing this as I go along. I want to first thank you all so much for making me so proud of this story. Even though it is crappy. So here's chapter 5 of my story, last chapter we saw the tragedy of Titan's East and this one is more of a tragedy than horror so enjoy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.5: Pain in a Comic**

Beast Boy sat down on the couch flipping through the channels, he let out a big sigh.

"He's been like this for hours wonder what's up with him?" Cyborg asked with a frown.

"Don't know, why don't you go cheer him up you two are like best buddies." Robin said with a smile.

Cyborg looked up and smiled he pulled out a wireless controller from now were and walked over to Beast Boy. He sat next to him and put the controller in his lap.

"How about we play a little game of Racing I'll let you be the fast car." he smiled.

Beast Boy sat it next to him and shacks his head no. He went back to his channel surfing and steam flowed through Cyborg's ears.

"Come on man, stop walking around all depressed what's wrong? Dude wares the funny Beast Boy who used to always cheer me up I owe you a lot of happiness man come on!" he yelled.

"He's been gone for along time Victor." Beats Boy sighed as he walked out of the room and past Robin like he was invisible.

"Did he just call me Victor? How does he know my real name?" Cyborg asked confused.

"He must have saw your name in the Titan's security system when he went ad found Raven's birthday. This isn't the first time he's acted like this though, you know pushing us away."

Cyborg looked up at him with a frown.

"You think it's another Beast incident?" he sighed.

Robin nodded and walked down the hallway to Starfire's room.

"Star and he always know how to cheer each other up. They always are laughing when there together." Robin said as he knocked on the door.

Starfire opened up with a wide smile.

"Yes Robin? What is wrong?" Star asked when she saw the serious look in his face.

"Star, there's something up with Beast Boy, why don't you try to cheer him up?" Robin said as Star nodded yes.

The Tower started to shack. It sounded like the boom of a base. It was Beast Boy; he was playing Eminem's Hollywood. The echoing sound hit the team like an explosion. Star quickly floated over to Beats Boy's room and knocked.

"Go away!" he yelled over the base.

"Beast Boy it is I Starfire your friend what is wrong? Talk to me please." She asked with a cheery voice.

"I know who it is, so go away please Star I want to be alone." He said close to the door.

Stars sighed and floated back over to Robin and Cyborg and shock her head no.

"Damn it Beast Boy, what's wrong, maybe we should get Raven?" Cyborg sighed.

Robin picked up his communicator and called her down. Raven floated through the ceiling and landed next to them.

"Yeah what do you want?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"It's Beast Boy he's acting weird like, you know when." he sighed.

Raven looked down and then walked over to Beats Boy's room. She didn't care about knocking; she floated right through the door.

Beats Boy's room was the same, she saw Beats Boy lying in his bed listening to the beat of the music without even noticing the Goth at his door.

"Beast Boy?" she called out.

The green changeling got out of his bed in shock and walked over to Raven with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked in anger.

Raven backed up in his question and then sighed.

"Sorry Beats Boy, but the teams worried about you? I mean your acting like you did when the chemicals made you well mutant." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Great! Now when anyone is upset now a days people leave them alone but no! Beast Boy acts different and everything is going wrong! He's gona go Beats and hurt Raven again." He said with anger.

"I'm not saying that! The team is worried about you, I'm worried about you, we care about you Beast Boy some more than others." she said with pain in her voice.

Beast Boy walked over and sat down in his dusty old desk chair.

"Yeah right." he said coldly.

"Beast Boy, do you member when Malchior broke my heart? You said 'you think your alone Raven, but your not' well Beast Boy neither are you."

Beast Boy looked up and walked over to Raven he looked deep into her eyes. The two looked closer together and Raven placed her lips against Beats Boy's, the two kissed for a while ignoring there need to breathe. Raven's tongue entered Beats Boy's mouth and the two laid down on his bed kissing each other. Then a shock hit Raven like a wall of bricks, she didn't want to but it happened fast. She saw Beast Boy slicing his wrists and the face of a horrible man. The image mad her get off of Beast Boy and back up against a wall.

"You…last night you… you attempted suicide?" she yelled in anger and shock.

Beats Boy did not answer he just looked down at his wrists.

"Yes, but when you walked in I faked another injury, I didn't want you to see me kill myself Raven. But that was before today." He said with a look of sadness in his face.

Raven warped out of his room and into the hallway, sweat dripped on her forehead from the shock. The other Titans just looked at her in shock, but before they could ask any questions a doorbell was heard from down stairs.

Speedy walked up to the Tower door. Freddy smiled inside the boy's body. He was walking happily but a shock hit him in the face.

"Some one in this house is very evil! This is perfect."

Freddy laughed and touched his earpiece and spoke.

"Slade, it looks like my job is already going to be easier than I expected." He laughed.

"Don't get to cocky, they may be teen's but there very hostile and dangerous." Slade's voice echoed.

Freddy laughed as he removed his finger and leaned up against the door like he head been running and smudged dirt in his face. The he rang the doorbell and footsteps could be herd from the room. Then the door opened revealing 4 teenagers.

"Speedy!" Robin yelled shocked as he helped the young boy to his feat.

In a tired and weary voice his whispered.

"Help, Titans East…dead…all..of…them"


	6. A New Plan

**O.k. here's were the fun begins. This chapter involves the beginning of the end. So for all of you who were so bored with my last chapter I am truly sorry it just needed to be put out about the BB X RAE stuff. So here we go.**

**Ch.6: A New Plan**

"What! What do you mean there all dead?" Robin gasped.

"The…Tower…someone knew…the code…it's gone…and so are…everyone…else." Speedy tried to choke out.

Cyborg heard the last words very carefully. That meant that Bumble Bee was dead. The one woman he had loved, the only person that understood him, was gone for good. The mechanical man picked the boy up by his collar, tears in his one eye.

"Shut up and tell the truth! She can't be dead, they can't be dead, god damn you tell me the truth!" he yelled in a furry of rage.

"Cyborg…it's all true…I couldn't do anything…I'm sorry." Speedy coughed out as he tried to remove the metal man's humongous hand from his throat.

Cyborg growled and then fell to his knee's placing the boy down. He sobbed knowing that she was gone. What was he going to do now? What could he do now?

'Oh…don't worry metal man; your little bitch had some fun before she left." Freddy laughed in Speedy's mind.

Then Speedy passed out (in such a fake way) and lay motionless on the floor. Starfire lifted him up and flew him into the infirmary. She placed his worn out body on a bed and then looked at him.

"Friend, what had happened to our teammates, what happened to my friends, who killed them?"

At the word kill Star cringed, she never wanted to say that word. Even though the English language was foreign to her, she knew what 'kill' meant, very clearly. The other Titans had walked in, except Beast Boy. Raven looked shocked, for once in her life. Robin was furiously hitting himself in the head repeating,

"I should have done something! I could have saved them. It's the same fucking guy that killed the kid, I knew it!"

Cyborg was just a shell of his former self. His eyes were glazed over in tears and his teeth gnashed against each other. He was empty, his emotions were blazing about. He felt so mad he could kill the next asshole that walked in the room.

"What happened Raven? What could have done this to our friend's?" Starfire asked with angry tone.

Raven shook her head. She didn't want to read Speedy's mind. The last thing she wanted to see was her fellow protectors being murdered and burned to death. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Team, were going to Steel City, since Beast Boy doesn't seem to… himself, he can watch over Speedy. Raven go get him." Robin ordered.

Raven frowned she didn't know how to even talk to Beast Boy, she loved him, and she hated him for his suicide attempt. But she nodded and transported into Beast Boy's room. There he sat listening to a new song this time. But it was lower. It was System of a Down's Question. The green changeling pulled off his small headphones and looked into the Goth's eyes.

"Raven I'm sorry bout this morning." he said in a sad tone.

"No… Beast Boy it's o.k. I shouldn't have run out like that. But right now we have some important business. We need you to watch Speedy for us while we got to Steel City."

"Steel City? Speedy? Why what's going on?"

"No time to explain, now come on."

With that Raven exited his room in a hurry and Beast Boy ran out as well. Thoughts ran through his head.

'What happened to the Titans East?'

'Why does Speedy need watching?'

'Why does Raven have such a great body?'

The last thought made him slap himself. There he went again, damn two minded body. When he reached the infirmary he saw Speedy laying on a bed and the others Titans around him. Robin looked angry, Star looked upset, and Cyborg, he didn't even look like himself.

"What's going on?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Were going to Steel City, the Titans East are in trouble, we need you to watch Speedy while were gone. We should be back by 8:00 p.m. is that alright?" Robin asked still in an angry tone.

Beast Boy nodded. He needed time to himself anyway. The other Titans ran out of the room but Robin stayed behind.

"Beast Boy not to sound mean or anything but I don't what you doing anything but making sure Speedy stays in a calm state. Don't touch anything, you got that?" Robin said.

Beast Boy frowned and nodded. Robin couldn't even trust him in a time of danger. Oh well that's typical. He watched the Boy Wonder walk out and then he was alone with his thoughts.

Freddy opened his eyes inside of Speedy; he lifted himself out of his body and then looked over to the green changeling. This was perfect the weakest Titan and he was just sitting there waiting for him to take the boy over.

The evil villain rose and placed his hand on Beast Boy's head. But the Elm Street Slasher was zapped back in pain. What he saw was unusually horrible. This boy has had some dark times and immense pain in his life. This boy had an evil side he had never seen before. He was cruel and twisted like himself. But there was one thing about the boy that made him upset. He couldn't enter the boy's mind. He was blocked out by some unseen force field. It was like the boy had some magic over him.

"Damn, this makes things a whole lot more complicated. I am going to have to morph this boys mind. So it will take more than I wanted it to."


	7. Darkness in the Light

**O.k. I am truly sorry to my fans, the last couple chapters haven't been great but they needed to be said so you will understand the upcoming chapters, so don't think I'm screwing up or not carrying its just a puzzle and not all the pieces are in yet. So 0n we go with the ch.7**

**Ch.7: Darkness in the Light**

Beast Boy sat looking at Speedy's unconscious body and then at the heart monitor. He didn't care about the boy in front of him. This boy was already more important to the team than he ever was. He wasn't even that useful, his powers were great for stealth even then he could screw up but when Cyborg has he science crap, and Beast Boy was again useless.

"Just once I can be stronger than them and make them respect me, more than Raven, more than Cyborg, more than Star, more than Robin, I am going to get my respect." he growled as he looked again at Speedy.

Freddy looked up and saw that Beast Boy was serious. But how was he going to get to him if he can't get into his mind. Maybe he didn't have to. Freddy left Speedy's body and sat next to Beast Boy, there bodies molded together and Beast Boy's eyes turned red. Freddy had gotten into an unreachable mind, this new power was excellent.

"Beast Boy…hello Mr. Logan." Came a raspy voice in Beast Boy's mind,

The changeling jumped and looked around, nothing was there.

"Who's there?" asked Beast Boy.

'No, need to worry about that Mr. Logan, I heard what you said and I can help you make your team mates respect you.'

"You…you…can?"

'Yes Mr. Logan, all you need to do is listen to me.'

The voice reminded Beast Boy of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. This voice wasn't from anyone he knew, it sounded like someone from a movie.

'Tell me Mr. Logan, when was the last time your friend's feared you?'

"Fear? What does fear have to do with respect?'

'Silly boy, fear is the making of respect there sort of like movies with a sequel they are the same thing but in a different form.'

"Well the last time they feared me was when I lost control and became the Beast, but that's only because they couldn't beat my anger."

'What if I said I could make them fear you while you still had control. But if you follow my directions, the Teen Titans will all die.'

"Die? I don't want my friend to die, you crazy fuck.'

'You call them your friends but are they really? Think about it Mr. Logan, they were going to put you in jail for something you could never control.'

"I had to be stopped, there was no other way!"

'There was another way Mr. Logan and you know it! They could have talked to you like they did with Robin! Think about it, he betrayed you twice and you still forgive him, Cyborg left the Titans to go with people who would let him do anything he wanted, and you all forgave him, when Raven lost control of her emotions you all helped her concur her anger even when she attacked you! Then again you all forgave her. When Starfire left to get married some slime ball you all helped her beat her sister once again! You're the only person that they didn't give a chance! They don't like you Beast Boy, no one does, and you're all alone! Wait, there was someone who liked you and the Teen Titans didn't give a chance now isn't there.'

Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat, he began to worry and sweat, this guy couldn't know about…her.

"There's no one else your right!" cried Beast Boy as he held his ears.

'Now Mr. Logan…I have read your mind, I know everything about you, all your thoughts, memories, and hatreds. There is one person who didn't criticize you or hurt you and look at her now all in stone, Terra, she cared about you before Raven ever did. Then when you all let her go evil the team didn't give her a chance. They told you they did, but they didn't. They were ready to cut her throat the second she entered the Tower, but they felt pity for you. Loving a normal person was funny to them. They were waiting for Terra to just leave you in the dust and when it happened they all celebrated. Yet you did not know it. I am here to help you.'

"Shut up! Just shut up! End all of this now!"

'Quiet Mr. Logan! You know what you have to do to end it, to end your pain you must kill the people who made you suffer. You must kill them all!'

Beast Boy started to cry, all those thoughts came back to him. He wished he could forget them all.

'Yes Mr. Logan, let the pain back in, when you are upset you are the most destructive thing I have seen since, well me.'

Then there was a screeching sound in his head. It was like nails were being drug across his brain, that sound hit his memory banks.

"Kruger! Freddy Kruger! Get out of my brain!"

'No! Beast Boy, I am here to help you, I am here to end the suffering of you and Terra! Now, Mr. Logan answer me this truthfully, do you want to end the suffering?'

"Y…ye…yes" he sobbed.

'O.k. then, I am the only person powerfully enough to help you defeat them, will you work under my hand, will you let me control you to end the suffering of innocent people like you and Terra?"

Beast Boy's eyes then grow icy cold. He grinned showing his sharp fangs and he laughed an evil laugh. The laugh freaked Freddy out, this boy was insane.

"Yes, I will follow your orders, sir."

Freddy laughed and Beast Boy joined him, they began to plot how they will kill the Titans while the rest of them went to see the remains of Titans East.

Robin sat in the passenger seat looking coldly at the clouded sky over Steel City. Then they saw a large cloud of smoke on the other side of the city. Cyborg sped up faster than he knew the T-car would go. Raven sat looking down next to Starfire, who had tears in her eyes, in the back seat. They reached the place were East Tower once stood incredibly quickly. They did not see the silver and blue building, no, only a large group of people who worked in the city and there families. They were all sobbing and some were helping put out the fire. The building stood in ruins, this was impossible, there comrades had been defeated?

The teams got out and were met with an older man; he had burns on his face and suit. Dust sat on his yellow cloths. His eyes were read and tears flew down his cheeks.

"Sir I am sorry, we did all we could. We found there bodies." The gentleman sobbed.

Robin gasped and Cyborg looked down to the floor, tears dripping off his cheeks. Raven put her hand over her mouth and a small rockslide poured down onto the charred tower. Starfire put her head on Robin's should crying. Robin and Cyborg walked over to a group of 4 body bags. They were labeled with the Titans East's names. Cyborh opened Bumble Bee's and saw her chared and burnt body. But she wasn't all bad, her body hadn't been burned it was the heat that crisped her soft skin into and ashy dry paper like skin. He saw that she was nude and yelled at the man.

"Why the fuck is she nude! What did you assholes do to her?"

"Sir please put me down." the man said as Cyborg lower the man down.

"Sir we found her like that, she was already nude and bleeding."

Cyborg thought for a second, that mean someone had removed her cloths before she died. Someone raped her.

"God damn it! We should have done something! Why couldn't we have saved them?" Cyborg cried into Robin's face.

Starfire looked at the body of Bumble Bee and started to cry, she never saw a dead body before, and she didn't want to see a dead body. Robin patted her on the head as she sobbed into his chest. Besides them Robin wasn't upset, he was angry and confused. He wanted to find the asshole that did this before he did it to anyone else, if he was powerful enough to stop the 5 Titans East and kill 4, that meant the Teen Titans were in danger.

"Sir we will be going now I am sorry you had to see this, tell the residents that the evil doer will be found and eliminated." Robin said as he pulled Cyborg and held Star fire in his arms.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much." sobbed the man.

Raven had run back to the T-car when she saw Bumble Bee's body. There was too much stress going on this week for her to handle, she needed to meditate soon.

'So what about Raven?' asked Freddy.

"Well if I know her, then she will be needed to take out while she is asleep. Your powers are strong, but her mind powers are just as dangerous." Beast Boy said with a smile.

'Good, then we know what we need to do about all 4 of them.'

"What about him?" Beast Boy asked pointing towards Speedy.

'Don't worry, I will handle him when we take care of the Titans, until then I have put him in a coma.'

"So when are we going to kill them?"

'Soon, we need to prepare and you need to end one more Titans life.'

"Who's that? Hot Spot, Wildebeast, Gizmo?"

'No, we need to end Terra's suffering, she needs to be put at piece, is that clear?'

"Crystal."

The sound of a door opening followed by yelling and crying signaled the return of the Titans.

'Crap, o.k. you know what to do, just act normal and tomorrow we will handle this.'

"Were will you be?"

'Inside you mind, I need to get used to it, because for a while you're going to be carrying me around in you.'

"O.k., goodnight sir."

With that Freddy had disappeared in his mind and into his thoughts. Then Raven entered the room and sat next to him.

"Hey Beast Boy, how's Speedy?" she asked.

"He's fine, everything has been normal sense you all left."

"Beast Boy the Titans East are dead."

"Even Aqualad?" he asked in a worried tone.

Beast Boy knew it had to be done, even though Aqualad was his friend its still had to be done.

"Yes, I am sorry but we needed you to watch Speedy."

"Its o.k. Ms. Roth, I'm heading to bed now I'm tired of watching nothing." with that he stretched out and kissed Raven on the hand like a gentle man.

Raven blushed but then realized something.

"Did he just call me Ms. Roth?"


	8. End of Suffering

**O.k. finally its here in my mind! I have just thought of the perfect ending but it's a long ways away. So get ready to be shocked by the upcoming chapters. Thanks to my number 1 reviewer Stikaiya who seems to love the story so we here all at ShadeyMike industries would like to award her with the Nightmare in Jump City Best Reviewer Award! And a great thank you to all my other reviewers who have made me so happy to continue a story that is actually working so thanks They-Call-Me-Orange, Crazy Girl Person, mdizzle, Rose, and Raven'sFaithfulSidekick. O.k. here goes chapter 8**

**Ch.8 End of Suffering**

My name is lost in time itself, I am surrounded by darkness; my master has given my jobs to do. My time is almost up. I serve a man who has no life, no fear, and no guilt. We are both alike. I am about to do terrible things to the people who I once called family. They are exactly like my real family, they are going 6-feet-deep, and I can't save them. To bad I have no regrets or I would try to save them. But I really don't care. Our suffering will end soon. Hers is so close I can taste it again. I have no name but my master calls me Beast Boy.

There he sat looking down to the floor, the clock near his bed says 3:30 a.m., and he had not slept a second. His eyes feel heavy but his mind feels clear. His master was in his mind but he can tell that he was leaning against a wall in front of him. No one can see him, not even him. But he knew damn sure he was real. He isn't talking to himself. In front of him is a pile of leather and metal, he had stolen them from his mechanical's ex-friends room. Next to the pile of metal and leather sat a sledge hammer. In he hands was a power grinder. His master told him it was made to sharpen anything dull.

The guilt free boy grabbed a piece of metal, it was thing but long. He plugged the grinder into the wall near his bed and started to press the metal against the spinning grinder. To his surprise there was no sound. Then again his master made a lot of things possible so he wasn't too surprised. The metal had sharpened into a jagged razor blade. He did the same to 3 more claws and 1 shorter one. Then he took the leather and started to tie it to his hand with scissors and staples. He made a thing glove on his right hand with slots on his fingers. He took the 5 blades and stuck them into the slots. He took his new glove and removed it from his hand. He went downstairs into a garage. All the while he heard a new pair of footsteps behind him. They were his masters and he was the only one who could hear him. In the dark garage he could see clearly, it was like his human form had been given night vision. There on a steel table in the corner sat a handheld torch, he didn't know the exact word for it, but the flame was hot enough to melt metal. He picked the metal cylinder up and clicked it with a steel object. A fire was produced and the boy melted the metal claws onto the leather glove, he thought the glove would catch a flame. It did not instead the metal claws stuck to the leather glove like it was part of it. He slipped the new claw glove onto his hand. The melted metal burned on his skin but he didn't feel any pain, only pleasure.

The hot metal soon cooled and the weapon was sealed to his hand, not literally but pretty close to it. He walked back up the stairs while dragging his claws lightly across the wall leaving no mark but a sound instead. He smiled, this weapon in his palm held the power to destroy the Teen Titans, but not yet. He still had one more thing to do. The boy reentered his dirty and unmade room wear he put on a large brown cloak that cover his entire body down to his knees. The boy put on a white face paint and black paint over his eyes. On the middle of his forehead was a black cross made of the black face paint. He left long black marks on his cheeks to his temples and two down from the corners of his lips down to his chin. The boy put on black hat the shadowed his face and picked up a large backpack. He exited his room and crept out of the large T-Tower he once called home. He felt his master exit with him and he saw his shadow follow his down to the large freeway like street to the city. The boy saw a black motorcycle to the right of the ramp.

'Let's call it a gift.' called his master.

The shadowed boy jumped on the cycle and speed off. The cold night's air cut at his drying face paint. He heard the rustling of his cloak against the wind and watched it float above his body like a cape. He entered Jump City. He knew the people walking the streets now weren't pedestrians of law. They were crack addicts, rapists, and murderers. This city was going to hell and he was helping a man from there. He smiled this evil and darkness made his new home. The motor of the bike roared sending the boy into a speeding frenzy. He saw the crack addicts talking to the hoes like they were men worth there time. He laughed and knew he would get some from these ladies than he ever would. He loved the darkness of Jump City, it always fascinated him. The boy sped across red lights and intersections. He knew exactly were he was heading. This was the street were he once fought the one woman who understood him next to Raven. He entered a small crevice of a tunnel a couple miles away. There was graffiti along the walls until it reached a light at the end of the tunnel.

There he stopped his bike and parked it. He leapt off and walked down the tunnel till he entered a red cave with a stone walkway leading to a large statue. It was of a little girl, with flowing hair made of stone. Cold rock eyes met his painted ones. The little girl had her arms spread out in a crow formation.

'Wow, she's stoned.' joked his master.

The boy cringed and turned to face his master's shadow and unseen face.

"Shut up, you weren't there to experience my pain, and if you make another joke about her I will personally show you my anger!" growled the voice.

'Fine fine, don't through a sissy fit little bitch.'

The boy sighed and let his back pack on the floor. He pulled out a dozen of candles and made them in a circle formation around the statue. He then lifted 2 pieces of small wood. He stuck them together in a cross formation and put it at her feet.

'Remember to do it correctly or her pain will never end.'

"I know what to do mom."

He heard a chuckle from nowhere and smiled, he liked when his master would laugh at his jokes no one else did.

The boy sat in a praying position on the edge of the wooden cross. He put hand to his lips and removed his hat. He gave a small prayer and lit the candles around her statue. He then pulled out a sledge hammer from his bag of surprises. He lifted the hammer of his head and looked deep into the stone eyes of the girl.

"I am sorry Terra; sorry I couldn't end your pain sooner."

The boy let the hammer slam into the statues head cracking it into pieces. He slammed again and broke the stature down to the legs. He smashed again and again till only dust and fragments of his first love was left. He sat back on to he knees and let tears fall from his eyes to the cross. He had done it; he had saved a good person from suffering. He lifted his head to see a plaque left in the dust. It read 'Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend'. The boy growled and gritted his teeth. He lifted his sledge hammer and smashed the top half of the plaque, leaving only 'A True Friend' left. He got to his feet and left the cave.

The master followed him and put an invisible hand on the boy's shoulder.

'You did well my apprentice.'

"Thank you sir, but we still have one more job to do tonight."

The master stood confused of his last sentence and watched as his apprentice hopped onto his black bike the boy road off and the master teleported to him. The boy exited to a small street and parked near a alley.

'What do you mean?'

The boy pointed into the alley revealing 3 thugs leaning against the sides of the alley. The apprentice left his bike and approached the boys.

"Who the fuck is you?" asked one of the thugs with purple spiked hair.

The apprentice looked at him and removed his hat revealing his painted face.

"Holly shit, this dude is fucked up, hey retard, Halloween aint for a couple months." laughed another thug with shaggy brown hair.

"I am the killer and you are the victims." the man coldly said.

"Ya right, and this fucks Jesus." laughed a thug with dark sunglasses.

The thug walked up to the apprentice and poked him in the face. He laughed but was punched in the face. With the man's right hand leaving 4 bloody gashes in his head.

The other two looked at there bleeding friend and pulled out pistols. They fired but hit nothing. The man had disappeared. They turned behind them and the purple haired thug got a knee in the nuts and the shaggy haired kid got 5 sharp fingers in the throat. The shaggy haired boy coughed and gagged against the wall and then slid down it leaving a trail of blood.

"You fucker you killed Jason!" cried the purple haired boy as he fired 7 shots into the murderer.

He smiled as he saw the man hold his stomach with his clawed hand. The murderer lifted his hand and let 7 bullets drop on the floor. Before the boy could react his was tossed in the air and dropped onto the floor. The murder spun in the air slashing his hand across the wall and dug his hand deep into the boy's chest. He then lifted the bleeding boy by his right hand and stabbed him again in the nuts with his claw. The boy started yelling and crying but was stopped by the man putting his finger to his mouth. The murderer put the boys against a wall and slammed his head into the stone while dragging his open skull down the wall leaving bone and brain against the wall.

The murderer smiled and then heard footsteps running down the alley. He looked up and saw the sunglasses boy running for his life. The murderer reaches into his backpack and pulled out his sledge hammer. He tossed the metal thing down the hall smashing the end into the boy's back. The boy hit the floor with a sickening crack and a thud. He had broken his spinal column and the boy was losing his life. The murder reached down onto his back and dug his claw into his small. He reached in with his left hand and lifted the dieing boy by his spinal column. He squeezed hard and heard the bone crack and shatter in his hand. The boy's top half fell over limp and h threw his dead body to the alley floor. He then drug the bodies together and took each of there blood in his claws. He then wrote on the wall in there blood.

'Know me, Fear me, Respect me'


	9. Breaking News

**Well o.k. I would like to thank my reviewers japgirl and Stikaiya, and for the dude who booed me, o well not everyone is suppose to like this story but please don't do that again, real self-esteem builder. And to answer japgir's question yea that part was from Freddy vs. Jason so don't feel stupid. And Stikaiya, you are very welcome, and yes every person has there dark side, some more than others, that is what I am basically trying to make this story about. So thank you again to my reviewers and hear is chapter 9.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.9 Breaking News**

Beast Boy rode to the Tower; it was almost 4 in the morning. Raven was sure to be in the kitchen with some tea, he needed to sneak into the Tower and his room without her noticing. The cold night air mixed with the morning mist, it was wonderful spending the night out, he should do it more often. His blood stained claws glistened in the darkness. The Tower stood out like a fucking green thumb. A giant T wasn't hard to miss.

'Nice work tonight apprentice, tonight we must put in the final nail.'

"Do you mean, kill the Titans?" gulped Beast Boy.

'No… Robin will surely see our little experience on the morning news. He will ask the team for a group meeting and come up with some half assed plan. So tonight you will get him on high heals. You will kill again but this time in more than 3 or 4, I mean a shit load. Have some fun, do you know what I mean?'

Beast Boy gave an evil grin and nodded to himself. This wasn't a plan to draw the Titans out, it was a plan to get them confused, he will strike in a much larger place and then Robin will lose his cool. All the time in Jump City, Robin had never faced a mass murder. So as soon as he loses his cool, he will be vulnerable, tomorrow is the striking time and today is the time to get his suspect name off the chart. He will strike on the Titans is there hour of need.

'Here's the plan, tomorrow you will sleep, and I will enter your dreams you take hold of me and I will wake you up and be brought to the real world. I will strike and you Titans will come to stop me, when you all show up, you fight me. I will not kill them, that is your job. When the Titans are nearly defeated you will strike them and we will both finish them off is that clear'

Beast Boy nodded this plan was simple, so simple it was genius. He stopped half way on the road to Titans tower and dipped his sweaty face into the cool morning river. The water washed away the face paint, washed away his sins. He pulled up and saw the sun cracking against the bridge of the world. He had been gone later than he wanted to. Beast Boy left the motorcycle on the side of the road; he then transformed into a hawk and flew into his floor. He entered a window and crept towards his room; he went in and undressed to his normal cloths. He was so happy, killing was actually fun, he liked the fact he had control over another person's life.

'I know it feels good.'

"What? What do you mean?"

'The feeling you get when you slice against your victims flesh and watch as there warm blood spills to the cold ground, the wonderful sound of bones and muscle, slicing against nuke warm steel. The pure feeling of watching there hands fall limp, there face grow pale, and there eyes empty of all pure simple happiness. Why do you think so many people join the dark side? Because it's much more fun and much more entertaining than serving justice, those people down the hall from you, they will never enjoy this feeling because they are stupid enough not to join the fun side. This is why I am in the game, because its fun, because it's enjoying, because it's worth my time.'

Beast Boy listened to the words he spoke and understood the true idea of an evil man, they weren't evil, and they were just doing something they thought was enjoyable. So what if the law didn't appreciate what they were doing, they only killed scum bags. Well fuck the law, fuck justice, and fuck the Teen Titans.

"Were we going tonight?"

'To any dance club far from the murder seen, there you will enter and shut down its security so no one will leave. Then we kill until no man, woman, or teenager stands.'

Beast Boy nodded and headed out to the living room. His eyes now felt heavy and weak he hadn't slept and all the killing and bloodshed make a man tired. He would soon sleep and nothing will enter his dream, no more voices, no more people, and no more nightmares. Then something hit him half way down the hall. His glove he had forgotten it. Beast Boy ran back to his room, his blood covered claws to his chest. He opened the door and entered a bathroom all the titans had in there room's. It was small and uncomfortable to be in. He turned on the light and out his hand to the sink. He washed his blades and watched the steel wet blood mix with the water. Beast Boy pulled on a claw and found it tight, pain filled his fingers as he pulled harder. His hand gave way and the blade sliced across his index finger. He yells and puts a band aid on it. He then closed his hand and pulled. The glove seemed to be ripped of his arm. The metal had burned to his skin and his fingers were lightly attached to his hand now his fingers had there skin ripped off and nearly down to his knuckles. He rapped his hand in gauze and put his normal white glove back on. Now both of his hands were covered in the white substance.

"Damn…" he sighed.

Beast Boy put the claw in his dresser drawer and ran to the kitchen. To his surprise Raven wasn't there. Maybe she decided to sleep in. He made himself a plate of tofu and then Robin walked into the room. Beast Boy felt his heart sink as the boy wonder walked in.

"Wha…what are you doing up so early?" asked Beast Boy choking on the tofu.

"I should be asking you the same question. I'm up because I heard someone rustling in the halls. You know its weird you're usually the last one up." Robin smiled as he sat on the couch and flipped on the TV to the news.

Beast Bo slowly gulped; maybe the news bitch hadn't found the bodies.

"Uh…don't you think Speedy needs someone watching him?"

"He's going to be fine, Raven healed him last night while you were sleeping, but he's still in some kind of coma, it's like nothing will bring him out of it."

'Because he won't come out you stupid fuck!' yelled Freddy in Beast Boy's mind.

The news flicked onto a desk top showing 3 young people. They were the anchor men, they all gave introductions and Beast Boy sighed. He was off the hook for now. The changeling ran back into his room before Robin could say anything. On his way back to his room he heard one of the anchor men say,

"Tragedy struck the streets of Jump this morning, 3 teens were found gruesomely murdered in an alley way. The wall had a clue to the attacker."

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks, he hadn't left any clues? Or did he?

"Found near the bodies were there words written in there blood, in that blood was the same unknown sample form the murderer in Steel City, just 3 days ago."

How did that get there? There was no blood sample from Freddy at the Steel City murder or this one; his master must have put it there to protect him. Beast Boy let out a deep sigh and laughed in his room.

"All in a matter of time my good friends, all in a matter of time."


	10. Detective Buisness

**Chapter 10, yes! So I know the last chapter wasn't too good, but I had a little trouble piecing the picture together and now I finally have it. So here's my next chapter. Its mainly about some detective business but next chapter might be one of the betters I promise.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.10: Detective Business**

Beast Boy sat in his room. Tonight he was finally going to have fun. He had to think of a club were there will be lots of people, and low security. Then it hit him, the old Shake It factory down in south Jump. The Titans had never been there because of its lame name. But plenty of desperate teens go there on weekends. The security is small because it is a small joint. The entire control system is right above the dance floor and there are simple stairs leading to it. Beast Boy looked over to his cloak, it read11:00 a.m. He still had time to make sure the Titans won't expect him as the murderer. The changeling walked out of his room and heard his master follow.

"You stay here; I have to go finish some business."

'Fine, but be back by 4, we need to prepare and get there by 8.'

Beast Boy nodded and walked down the hallway. He passed by Ravens room and put his ear to the door. He heard nothing in her room so he continued to the training room. The training room dark even for being in the day, but someone was in there. He could here there breathing, it sounded like they were working out hard. He entered the room and saw that Robin and Starfire were making out in the training room. He blushes and quickly turned the corner hiding behind the wall. Beast Boy started cracking up, he knew something was going on between those two and I guess Robin was working out, in his own little way.

'Great, now I can tick off the boy wonder more, if I kill his bitch in front of him tomorrow, he will be so cut up, he wouldn't put up a fight.' he thought to himself.

Beast Boy crept by and took a quick peak at the two still tongue wrestling like no tomorrow.

'Damn!' he laughed to himself.

Beast Boy continued to the kitchen were he saw Raven sitting at the table reading gone her unreadable books, he quickly took a seat across from her.

"What's up Beast Boy?" she said in a confused voice.

"Nothing just stretching out a bit, you?"

Raven did not answer she just went right back to her book. Beast Boy sighed and got up, he saw Cyborg playing a racing game. He joined in.

"Race you for the champ?" he asked.

"Come on little man, show me what you got."

Beats Boy grabbed a controller and entered the game, like normal Cyborg kicked his holly green ass around the track, hell he even ran circles around him. The changeling felt his anger rise and soon his car took on a turbo speed faster than anything he ever saw.

"Wow…how did you do that?" Cyborg asked confused as Beast Boy reached the finish line in 2 seconds flat.

"I…I…I don't know." he laughed as the scores came up.

'It was me apprentice, I wanted to have some fun, so I hacked into your little game and gave you a cheat code.' came Freddy's voice.

'You can do that?'

'I can do a lot of new things boy, you will see tonight some of my abilities.'

Beast Boy got up and did a victory dance in front of Cyborg as his smile faded and he tossed his controller to the ground. Robin and Starfire entered the room, hands tightly held together.

Starfire looked around and saw Beast Boy out of his room.

"Oh joy! Friend Beast Boy, I have not seen you sense our friend Speedy arrived at the tower. How are you doing my friend?" she asked as she gave Beast Boy a patent bone crushing hug.

"Air…oh god…need air!" he gasped.

Starfire giggled and let go of her green friend. Before Beast Boy could answer her question, Robin butted in.

"Team we need a meeting right now."

The group huddled together in the computer room. Robin brought up a picture of the news report.

"We have a problem, remember the murderer Speedy said he saw…well it looks like he followed him hear and his has killed 3 teens in an alley. We need to investigate, so I will be heading down there with Cyborg. Beast Boy, Raven, Star, I need you all to stay her and find out anything you can about the killer of that one boy." Robin ordered,

The team nodded and separated, Robin and Cyborg headed down to the garage to get the T-car and the R-cycle. While Raven flew up to Speedy and Starfire headed to the computer room. That left Beast Boy to stand alone.

"Well I guess I need to do something to. What should I do?"

'I say head out on the town; leave a note saying you're going to the morgue to look at the Titans East's bodies to get some clues.'

Beast Boy nodded and wrote on a piece of paper.

Team,

I am going down to the morgue, maybe the Titans East's bodies could give me a clue to there murderer. I will be back soon, call me if any trouble or clues come up.

You're Friend,

Beast Boy

P.s. Raven I love you, goodbye.

Beast Boy left the tower and got onto his motorcycle still on the side of the road. He rode off towards the morgue. He was going to look at the bodies, but only to pick up the blood sample left by his master. The wind whipped across his body, he took the small road due to his green skin, anyone moron with eyes could tell who he was. He easily reached the morgue and walked in. Beast Boy held his communicator to the man at the desk.

"A Teen Titan? Are you here to see the new bodies?" he asked with a little gulp.

Beast Boy nodded and the young man lead him in. The morgue room smelled of death and decay, there was cold steel against the walls, and white sheets on trolleys all around. This place felt comfortable and quiet, a perfect place for death. The man lead Beast Boy to 3 white sheets, they had stains of blood against them.

"Sir, I must warn you this isn't pretty, I will be back at my desk, yell if you need me." the man said with a whimper as he scuttled out of the room.

Beast Boy lifted the sheets and saw the bodies, the cold skin, empty eyes, and splattered blood spots, he remembered the killings so clearly. He looked to the side of the trolley to see a vile; it had 3 question marks across its label. He smiled and placed the vile in his pocket. Beast Boy looked at the bodies again but this time, he felt sick to his stomach. He ran over to a nearby trash can and vomited; he looked up from the can and saw the bodies sitting up. The lifeless eyes staring at him, the purple haired kid pointed his finger at Beast Boy.

"Freddy! Are you doing this?" he cried as he backed up.

'It aint me kid, someone else is doing this.' Freddy said in a scared tone.

One of the bodies began to speak, he couldn't tell who it was but when his mouth opened clumps of meat, blood, and bone spat out and shot out through his neck.

"Murderer! Killer! Criminal!"

Beast Boy got up and started fumbling backwards. If it wasn't Kruger than who was it? Like a movie seen a portal opened from nowhere, and Slade stepped out, he seemed o be ordering the bodies around. On his forehead was that bastard sign of scathe.

"Mr. Kruger you are taking longer than I want you to." He coldly said.

"Hey were doing the best we can!" yelled Beast Boy with Kruger's voice.

"Hurry up, or I will have to do it myself, and you don't want that."

With that Slade disappeared and the bodies fell back to the trolleys. Beast Boy was left stunned, terrified, and almost pissed his pants. What did Slade have to do with any of this?

"What the fuck was that about? How does Slade know you, and why to fuck was he ordering you?" asked Beast Boy

'He wanted me to kill the Titans, that's all I know, he knows me because we have a deal. And he is not ordering me; I take orders from no one."

"So, your not here to help me, you just want me to kill for your own selfish reasons. You fucker, I'll do this without you."

'How do you think your going to do that?'

"I…I…I don't know."

'You see Beast Boy, your useless without me, now what do you say. You're going to follow me right?'

Beast Boy's eyes turned red and he held his hands to his head. He then stood straight with his eyes turning normal.

"Yes…"

'Good, now let's go home.'

With that Beast Boy left the morgue without even a bye to the man at the desk. He got on his bike and road to the Tower. The team all stood in the main room waiting for him to return. When he entered the door he saw the frowns on there faces.

"What? Did you find anything on the killer?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, friend Speedy did not come out of his…coma, so my search was inconclusive." Starfire sighed.

"Same, the computer has nothing matching the killer's methods. It looks like this guy is new to the game and has no profile yet." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Me and Robin got jack, all we found was a bunch of sliced up teens, whoever did this is smart enough to cover his fingerprints, shoes, and even the local residents didn't hear anything but gunshots from the teens. When they went down to check it out they found nothing. The killer had them shadowed so no one could see there bodies till morning." Cyborg said with a low growl.

"What about you? Raven found your not." Robin asked.

"Barley anything, the killer seems to be using some type of metal claw, which if any horror movie watcher knows, represents Fredrick Kruger, or Freddy Kruger, the massacre man of Elm street and child murderer. But he's been dead or almost 50 years. And for all we know he might not have even existed."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy's been living with the Titans long enough that the eye brow meant he had an idea.


	11. Blood Stained Shoes

**Thank you to my new reviewer This is sweet, I am happy you like the story, o.k. not to be mad or anything but its kind of frustrating with the new chapter manager it is confusing and I had a hard time figuring it out but none the less, here is chapter 11.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.11: Blood Stained Shoes**

Beast Boy was worried about the plan Robin was coming up with, he knew his mission would go on, but Robin was a very dangerous person to give to much information to. He had been in his room for 3 hours and it was almost 10:00 p.m. He got up and grabbed his claws from the dresser drawer, they were clean and shiny, in a little while, sins of blood, hate, and fury would stain them again. He removed his white glove and slipped on the claws, they were tight due to the gauze, he could feel his wound sting and rip again, and he hated the pain but knew it was all worth it. He reached into his closet and pulled out his dark brown hat, and cloak. He wasn't going to go to the club looking like this. He put on a black sweat shirt, and black jeans. He word a dark blue shoe much like Robin's with a silver steel tip. He wrapped the cloak around himself and looked at his face. Why the fuck did he have to have green skin, it was so hard to hide. He couldn't wear the same face paint as last time that was for Terra. He put on a white base color around his face, and black one his jaw. He popped in cat like eye contacts with a red rim. He then spiked his hair and placed the hat on top. Now he looked un-noticeable.

Beast Boy crept out of his room and walked down the hall. He heard Cyborg snoring like a gorilla, and Robin typing on his computer.

"Does he ever sleep?" asked Beast Boy.

'You know he doesn't, but it's your job to finally lay the black bird to rest, permanently.' came Freddy's voice.

Beast Boy walked out of the tower with no notice and hoped onto his motorcycle, the team doesn't seem to be suspicious of a black motorcycle that has been parked in the same spot for days, how stupid of them. He then road off the lamp but noticed his gas gage was nearly empty.

"Butt fucking marry mother of shit! Why the fuck is it almost empty? Damn you Cyborg, he filtered the gas, they were suspicious." Beast Boy growled.

'Now now, no need to get huffy, all we gotta do is go get gas." Freddy laughed in his mind.

"No you dick, how freaky would I look getting gas, at almost a quarter to 11:00 at night, wearing face paint, and a cloak, in the middle of Jump City." Beast Boy sighed.

'Oh yea, well then your fucked.'

"Shut up, all I gotta do is, get the gas and take out the security system, then kill the guy at the register."

'O.k. let me help you out, go into the store, hide behind the camera, touch it, Ill go into the wires and take it out, get the gas, go back in to get the change, and kill the little fucker at the desk.'

"Yea that's pretty much it."

With that the apprentice road over to a local gas station, it was a AM/PM.

He parked his cycle on the 2nd station and walked in, the camera was right in front of the counter, and he stood in the corner and tapped the wall. He felt Kruger leave his body and enter the system, 3 second later, the spirit entered his body.

'You're up kid.' he said.

Beast Boy walked up to the counter and handed a 50 to the guy behind the counter. He held up 2 fingers and the little man looked up in fear and nodded his head. He could tell the man was afraid, sweat fell from his forehead and his eyes darted all over the place. Beast Boy casually walked out to the cycle and filled it up. He went back in the store and put his right hand under the counter. The little man pulled out a gun and placed it in front of Beast Boy's face.

"Put your fucking hand down! I'll give you the change, and then leave please."

Beast Boy shrugged and put his hand down. The man lowered the gun and placed the money on the counter.

"Don't worry little boy, I'm not her to kill you." he laughed.

The man let out a sigh but was then stopped with a claw in his chest.

"You're going to kill you."

The man reached down to touch the security button.

"I wouldn't do that, it doesn't work, made sure of it." smiled Beast Boy.

The man started to plead for his life, his hand still holding the gun; Beast Boy grabbed his hand and placed the gun against his temple. He placed his finger down on his and pulled the trigger, the shot echoed threw the store as the clerk's brains splatter against the wall. His lifeless body fell to the floor and walked out the door.

"Keep the change."

Beast Boy got onto his cycle and road off, the club he was headed to wasn't to far away. The club was a dark damp excuse for a dance club, but people went there anyway. It was called the Highlife club, it was actually kind of funny, because only low life's, and scumbags went to the joint. It was sort of like a crack house with loud music and a parking lot. It was only 7 miles from the tower, and over 13 miles from last nights killing spree. The front had a normal brick wall with steel emplaced slots were windows once stood. 2 security guards stood by the door, they held simple 6 shooters in there hands. On the top of the door was a neon sign reading "Highlife".

Beast Boy walked up to the guards and found them to be extremely taller than him, that was normal but its still gave them an advantage.

"Were you going junior? Don't you think it's a little too late to be out?" asked a guard.

"I wish to enter, please let me." Beast Boy asked nicely.

"Listen kid, no minors, that's the rules, sorry, but come back when your bigger." said another guard nicely.

"I assure you; it is in your best interest that you let me enter." Beast Boy said calmly.

"Listen you little shit stain, we said get lost, now beat it before I call your parents!" the first guard yelled.

Beast Boy lowered his head and the first guard kneeled down to his size and put his face up to his hat. Before he could say anything a large claw was jabbed in his jaw, he could taste the cold steel and his blood mixing together before he finally choked and died. The other guard lifted his gun and fired 2 bullets; Beast Boy smacked the bullets away like flies. The guard started to run but Beast Boy chased after him, he paced by a sewer pip so he lifted it up and tossed it towards the guard at full strength. The steel lid hit the back of the guard's knees and chopped right through the bone. The guard's body fell while his legs kept running till they fell over. The guard let out a cry as he crawled away from Beast Boy, blood pouring out of his knee caps. Beast Boy walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up to his face.

"Look whose short now, tough guy." mumbled Beast Boy.

The guard couldn't even move, his arms went numb and his vision became blurry. Beast Boy placed his nearly dead body on the sewer lid, his head right in the middle of the hole, while his neck on the rim. Beast Boy picked up the sewer lid from down the street and placed it on the guard's body; his lifted his foot and slammed down on the lid. It shut tight on the hole, decapitating the guard. He could hear the plop of the guard's head hit the sewer water. He saw the blood poor out and away from the headless body and he walked towards the door. He found it to be locked so he lifted the first gods bleed corpse and placed it against the door. The guard's body fell to its knees against the door. He lifted his leg and smashed his boot into the guards head. The body pressed against the door knocking it backwards. He saw the bits of bone and brain slide down the wall to the floor. Luckily the place was had double door for sound protection. He could hear the music in the background it was I'm a Hustla by Cassidy. He entered the place and locked the door behind him. He saw that the dance floor was packed with women, men, sluts, crack heads, and hobos just having a good time. Nice this was going to be fun. He saw a stair case leading to the main control room wear he could lock all the exits, kill the cameras, and shut down the main computer so no cops would be alerted until he was long gone. Beast Boy walked across the room in his blood stained shoes, leaving dark shoe prints of someone else's blood on the carpeted floor.

"Won't be long until this entire place will be covered in blood." laughed Beast Boy.

He heard Freddy laugh in his mind as well.

'Then the city, then the world.'


	12. Kill, Murder, Massacre

**New chapter! Hello, hello hear is one of my favorite chapters, BB gets to kill people, a lot of people. So enjoy this and thanks for reviewing**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.12: Kill, Murder, and Massacre**

Beast Boy walked across the building, the people didn't even notice or came for him. His shoes made a disgusting sloshing sound like wet boots on wood, only it wasn't water, it was dark, thick, blood. The lighting was dim even with the disco lights, and colored flashes. No one saw his white and black face, but it had splats of blood and some dripping from his cheek. The only thing they saw in the shadows of his hat was the glow of his cat contacts that gave an evil shine in the dim lights. Beast Boy walked towards a door were there surly were stairs leading to the office above. But then he heard Freddy gawking at the living.

'Jesus! Look at the rack on that bitch! Holly shit, look at hers! I so wana run my claws around those tits.' he smiled.

"Were not here to look at boobs you dick, we are here to kill and finish our plan. You will have plenty of time to look at them when I let you free tonight." Beast Boy growled.

Freddy sighed and floated right above Beast Boy following him towards the door.

'You know smiles, you need to get a smile, come on, we can have some fun with at least 2 of these bitches. I haven't had a decent slice of ass sense I died.' Freddy joked.

"Listen you perverted old man, we have a job to do. So don't let pussy get in your fucking way. Rule 1 of the villain's law, never let women get in the way of your plan." Beast Boy saw.

'The laws are bullshit and you know it, those were written by sexist old fucks that beat woman and never fuck. Believe me I'm only one of those and #2 are so not me.' Freddy smiled.

"You defiantly need to get out of the killing business, have you ever thought of opening a flower shop?"

Freddy laughed but smacked his head into the entrance to the stairs

"Fuck….you know what happy, I've been wondering, what are you going to do once to kill the Titans? I mean, were you going, do you have a job you wana try out for?" asked Freddy as he rubbed his head.

Beast Boy stopped cold and rubbing his chin, smudging black paint on his left hand. He never really thought about that, I mean he had nothing planned after the job was done.

"Acting, I always wanted to be an actor and maybe this might be my chance."

Freddy laughed and smiled to the boy, he had this thought out alright.

"Wow, guess your gona play the villain right?"

Beast Boy nodded and smiled, he never really thought about it but, Kruger was actually an interesting person to talk to. He was like the father figure he wished he could have had after his real father disappeared, or died.

Beast Boy continued up the staircase until a black door stood in his way. He knocked and another guard opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want kid?" asked the guard.

"I'm here to talk to the owner, it's about his security." Beast Boy lied.

"Let him in." came a shaky voice.

Beast Boy walked in and saw a large computer in a dark room with velvet carpeting and a large one sided window. In the main chair was a thin man in a black suit, he had long shiny black hair that tipped at his shoulders. His cheeks were pale and thin. His blue eyes were deep and empty. He looked like he was wasted, high, and on crack, probably all at once.

"Good afternoon, what do you want?" asked the man.

"Um…it's almost midnight."

"Oh….shit, well good evening."

Beast Boy looked at his desk on his black desk was a line of white powder, a joint next to it, bear bottle leaning against the walls. In his hand was a needle, filled with god knows what.

"Your security, they weren't at the door."

The man looked up and pointed to the guard at the door, the guard left the room. This was perfect; this dude was too high to realize what's going on. Beast Boy walked up to the man, he stank of liquor and vomit. The man just watched the crowd below, dancing like no tomorrow. He smiled showing his yellow and disgusting teeth. Beast Boy took the needle from his hand and placed it near his neck.

"Go ahead…kill me, I got nothing left to live for." the man sobbed.

Beast Boy looked at him confused. He had never heard a doped up slum plead for death, usually just change.

"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? I saw you kill my guards on the monitors, that dick only watches me, the fag. I may be wasted as a mother fucker but I'm not stupid, I was planning on killing myself anyway. This is pure heroine, strong enough to bitch slap and elephant right to hell."

Beast Boy stopped for a minute, he never realized how hard it must have been for him to take all this stuff and wait for death. Before Beast Boy could react the man grabbed his hand and pressed the needle into his throat. He helped Beast Boy press the release button. The changeling watched the colorless liquid flow into his jugular. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he muscles tensed up, and then like a movie, his body fell limp his hand fell to his sides, and his eyes came back around, cold and lifeless.

Beast Boy backed away, he felt a tear in his eye. He was able to kill anyone, but someone killing themselves, he didn't know if he could handle it.

'Come on kid, touch the metal let me take out these damn systems and get this over with.' Freddy ordered.

Beast Boy nodded and wiped his eyes, he touched the metal and felt his master leave him. He felt sin free for the moment; he relaxed and almost fell over with exhaustion. He then looked at the man. He picked him up out of his chair and placed him on the floor; he folded his arms around his chest and laid his coat over his face. He was being respectful but nor stupid, he had never touched the coat with his open palms, so now DNA was on it. He then went over to the system and watched it all go black, the screens shut off one by one, but the music kept playing, the doors automatically went into shutdown so no one could get in, that meant that the guard outside was stuck out there, till Beast Boy came to kill him.

Beast Boy walked over to the door and locked it from the inside while he walked out, so no one could find the body till he was done. Beast Boy looked at the people on the dance floor; it was only them and nothing else. So he had to be quick before they all scattered. He walked straight up to a hooker and slammed his claws in her gut. He quickly sliced another person's throat. He raised his hand and sliced again and again. Blood splattered across his painted face. The crowd began to scream and run away, but some idiots stayed and put up there fists. Beast Boy spun himself and sliced the morons like a tornado. He saw a group of people huddled in a corner, he walked over to them and picked up a knife form the table, he started slicing and slicing with his hands, one women got away form the carnage but Beast Boy flung the knife, sticking it in the back of her skull. Her body fell limp and landed on top of another person, it was a little boy, he looked no older than 15, he must have snuck in past those brain dead guards.

"Please….please don't hurt me." He pleaded.

Beast Boy looked deep into the kid's eyes and frowned, he didn't want to hurt him. But he didn't want to let him go either. Freddy saw this and entered the changeling's body.

"Sorry kid, but that's life."

Freddy brought down his boot on the kids chest, he kept stomping and stomping till he herd the sound of cracking boned and blood covering his shoe. He didn't even wan to look but he could see it in his mind, the little boy's open chest, blood pouring from his mouth with red bones sticking out of him.

Beast Boy returned to the fearing crowd, there were only handfuls left. Two older men ran out of the group holding knives in there hands. They charge putting the bladed forward but found nothing, there was no man standing in front of them. They felt a hand on there heads and then a snap. There heads had done a 360 and sent there body limp to the ground. The man did a back flip into the crowd and landed on a man, he pulled his hands up to his and leaned back, snapping his spine, he leaned back farther and rocked the body at a group of people. He flipped again and hit a wall behind him. He pressed his feet against it and shot off like a bullet. His claw dug deep into a girl's breast and he sent her back into a wall, dead. One man walked up to him with a bat, he swung but got a kick in the nuts before it ever hit Beast Boy. The man fell to his knees and got a claw in his throat. Beast Boy took the bat from his hands and swung, knocking his head off like a base ball. He went up to a young girl and with a swing of his right leg he snapped her spine and sent her body to the wall making a large crack in it. He stuck his claws in a girls side and then with a kick he dislocated her enter body from her legs. He lifted the final mans body up above his head. He dug his claws deep in his claws and sliced up. The man gagged and split open like a watermelon.

Beast Boy fell to his knees, breathing hard. His entire body was covered in blood; there was no pain, just the red liquid. He started to sob but then his sob turned into laughter. He laughed and began to walk out. The door was stuck but a quick jab in the middle with his claws killed the safety mechanism and the lock came free. He was stopped by the bidy guard, he held a pistol up to Beast Boy's head but he was shaking with fear. Beast Boy sliced his claws and the guards fingers fell off like dead waits, the gun fell into Beast Boy's hands. The guard went to his knees and Beast Boy put the gun to his head.

"Remember me in hell."

With that Beast Boy fired. The bullet crushed through his skull and the bullet hit the pavement making a cloud of dust. Beast Boy put the gun in his pocket and walked towards his cycle. He got on and drove off. It was still night time so he still had time to sleep, for once. He reached the tower and flew into his room. He lay in his small bathroom shower and washed the blood off, washed his new sins off. But this wouldn't be the last time.


	13. Return of the Massacre Man

**Well here is one of my darker chapters, I don't have much to say about it, and except the fact it shows the inner thought of our hero/villain.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.13: Return of the Massacre Man**

(Beast Boy's POV)

I sit down on my filthy and messy bed; I really never knew how dirty it was, not that I cared. I am so tired right now, more than 3 days of no sleep. I checked my eyes, there empty, nothing remains in them. My once bright and mischievous eyes are as dull as Raven's, black bags drupe from my eyes like tight ropes. My body was covered in the blood of those who gave up there lives for my happiness. I respect them for everything. But from what I have seen tonight, I don't think I will ever be the same. Put yourself in my shoes and feel my pain, my loneliness, my unforgiving hate. I remove my shirt to see the various scars from my old battles, I never really knew how much I got my butt kicked over and over till I saw the police videos. I was so weak back then, but now I am a better man. My once flat little boy belly is now a diamond cutting masterpiece. I never knew how easy it was to earn a 6-pack without paying for it. My arms are strong like Cyborgs, my skin is tough like Robin, my mind is focused like Raven, and my guilt is care-free like Starfire.

I get up and place my torn shit on the chair in m room, I remove my pants to leave my stupid plain white boxers, I lay on my bed and let the cool night air was up against my boiling skin. I finally doze off but I do not have a dream.

(End of POV)

Beast Boy was in a pitch dark room, he seemed to be under a light. The room began to become visible, it was painted black but on the walls in a red almost blood like substance was something I had once heard Raven say in one of her books.

'The darkness inside everyone is normal, there are few who don't have darkness, and many how are overwhelmed with it. The closer you get towards the light, the darker you heart will be. Evil is only good wrapped in a dark cloth, there can never be a world without darkness and light, if there is; we will never find it.'

Beast Boy had studies those words for year and never found out the true meaning, he pondered on it till this day he finally understood it, but he can't put it in words. Out of nowhere a figure walks up to him.

It's a little boy; he looks to be 14 and has a tan skin with shaggy brown hair. But his body seems to be split; one side had white gloves and an angel wind behind him. He has on half a pair of white pants and a white shoe. On top his head is a Halo but under it are devil horns. The other half of the boy wears a leather jacket and black jeans with black steel tipped boots. His face had a bright red eye and a fang while his white side had a blue eye. On the back of his dark side is a devil like wing with a large steel spike on its tip, in his dark hand was a blade while in his light hand held a shield.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Silly boy, I am you well part of you." responded the boy.

"Well what's your name?" asked Beast Boy confused and frightened.

"I don't have a name, but everyone else calls me Evangel. I am your hate and love, you see once we were split, two separate people. Devil was like you only evil and dark and me Angel, I was your normal self before the accident, but fro almost 2 months we have been formed together, and I think you know why, emotion holder." said the strange boy.

"Because I am killing people, right?"

"No, great emotion holder you are angered and you are loved. You can not keep switching back and forth between us, if you do we might disappear forever and you will be left emotionless." Evangel answered with a stern look.

"Wait you said everyone calls you Evangel, so that means there's more of you."

"Not more of me, different types of emotions, but you have locked them all away, they are in your world of forgotten till you complete your goal, which you must not."

"Why not, I mean you all want to be free right?"

"No you misunderstood me, if you complete your task at hand, we will all got away, I am here to save you from a life of emptiness. You don't need some mad man with some speech skills to save you. There is already someone in your life that can help you more than he ever could."

With that Evangel sliced his blade at nothing and a replica of Raven appeared but she was in chains.

"This is your emotion, happiness; she took the form of the girl you love, and the girl who loves you. You must stop Kruger before this all is ruined."

With that happiness was taken back into the darkness.

"How? How can I stop someone who I can't see?"

"You don't your friends will help you overcome your would-be-master. So open up your heart and we will help you overcome the darkness."

"We, so that means some emotions are free right?"

"No, the more emotions you use for the right thing, the more will be freed, if you accept your friends and return as a Titan to date Raven. Your emotions will be unlocked, do you understand?"

"Yes…I think I do."

"I know you do, so remember that your emotions will give your light in the darkest of times."

With that Evangel left his mind and he was left with the dark room with the phrase on the wall. He smiled; he never knew how cool he could have been. He always wondered what he would be like if he was normal, well he now knew and it was he could have dream for.

Beast Boy was about to dream but his mind shifted and morphed into the red boiler room. He knew exactly were he was and what he was suppose to do. Kruger hid in the shadows and approached Beast Bo slowly and with a bit of cockiness.

"Well Garfield it looks like its time, I will let you sleep more once when I am free." Kruger smiled.

"Who said I was going to let you go, I have let you take it this far but now I see your evil ways. You can't make me do anything." Beast Boy said as he leaned against a metal pole.

Kruger steamed and looked the green changeling in the eye, and then he started to laugh.

"So you think you can just say weather or not I can escape? Poor idiotic Beast Boy, you have no choice in the matter. I have had you under my mind control sense the beginning, I have been forcing the pain in your brain, really you haven't made a single decision sense the day you watched Speedy. So you can't tell me what I can and can't do, I can don anything I want poor boy."

Beast Boy looked at him with a questionable attitude. He was going to smack Kruger but something took over him, he felt like he had no control of his movements, his mind was free but his body couldn't fight back.

"I admit Garfield, I have never fought someone like you, someone strong enough to keep his mind free from my control, but you only kept your conscience awake, your thoughts and body was mine to control. You were breaking out at the dance club, when you felt sympathy for the owner and the boy, but I quickly regained control. Why do you think you vomited the second time you saw the bodies of those punks. It's because your mind broke out and then I took control. You never had a choice and you never had a chance."

With that Beast Boy's hand grabbed onto Kruger's collar and he awoken from his nightmare. He looked up and saw Kruger in front of him smiling. Inside he screamed and yelled in anger but nothing came out, he started to remember this. He remembered the way he didn't want to say anything or kill anyone. He started to remember sitting there in the dark until he saw light and escaped to only be sent back. Then he found himself back in his mind with Evangel in front of him.

"I don't believe it; I can't believe this is actually happening." Beast Boy sobbed.

"Do not worry emotion holder, your friends are by your side, Robin, your bravery, Cyborg your strength, Starfire your innocence and joy, and Raven, your happiness and mind. They will free you from this imprisonment and then your emotions will be free. The Titans will accept you back and I will help you defeat Kruger with the ultimate power of your mind."

"But what if they don't accept me? How will I beat Kruger then?"

"You must believe in your friends, if you do not then what is the point in trying to fight back, our friend will accept us back no questions asked."

"Evangel, I really hope your right."

"I always am."

With that Kruger stood in the real world. But something felt wrong. He entered Beast Boy's bathroom and looked at his head. A burning sign of scathe was on the right side of his head.

"What the fuck is this! Slade you asshole, I am no servant to Trigon!" he cried.

Freddy steamed and smashed his hands against the sink, he noticed that everything else was in place, his long rusty blood stained claws stuck to his and like glue, in his hand was his normal brown hat, he wore his normal Christmas sweater that his daughter had given him before he killed her, and the brown pants. His skin was still charred and ashy with the raw bloody skin showing, his eras were pointy and elf like, his nose was a crooked line staring off his face, and his pale eyes burned with the anger and tiredness of decades without sleep. He was about to smash the glass window in front of him but the reflection of himself shifted and morphed, it turned to fire and a black figure stepped into the window, behind him was the burning inferno that he recognized as hell, and Slade stood in front of him.

"Damn you Slade Wilson! What have you done to me?"

"Nothing you didn't want, I admit, the sign is a dead give away, but it is what gives you your powers of the dream world in the living realm."

"Don't you give me some bluff Wilson, I know everything about you in my mind, and I know you wouldn't just give me this sign on purpose! Trigon was planning this from the begging wasn't he?"

"If you know so much about me, then tell!" Slade yelled.

"Fine your nick name is Deathstroke the Terminator, you are divorced and have blue eyes, white hair, 6'4, 220 lbs., and you have two sons, one was named Grant who was murdered on an assassination attempt on the original Titans. Your second son Joe who became one of the original Titans named Jericho was killed by you in an attempt to stop you. Before they were born you were a soldier in the U.S. army, were you underwent experiments to become the perfect super soldier. Your sense and strength were extremely increased to unheard of powers. Then you became a mercenary and were killed in an attempt to destroy the new Teen Titans by your current apprentice Terra once a true Titans. Now you spend your lonely days serving your new master Trigon, Ravens father, to get your part of a long made deal when you were in the army, you promised Trigon to serve under him if he would save your life! That is all I have heard is it correct?"

Slade laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I told you, wares the fun in watching you squirm for an answer?"

Freddy laughed and watched Slade point a finger at him.

"Remember this, you will destroy the Titans or so help me you will never see the world you wish to destroy again."

Kruger nodded and flicked his claws at the man, Slade disappeared into the mirror and Freddy was left with his full dream powers, and a slave to help him kill the Titans.

"I guess this means… I'M BACK!"


	14. The Frustrating Truth

**O.k. yet another chapter, this story is coming close to the end but it is still a little ways away, so do you think I should make a sequel or keep it as a 1 story, because I trying to decide between the two ending chapters which this is not, so review and tell me thank you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.14: The Frustrating Truth**

Beast Boy was in his mind, he was trying to think of a way out of this place. He looked around; there was no way out, just the black emptiness.

"When Raven said I had nothing going on up her she meant it."

He heard footsteps coming from behind him, Beast Boy quickly stood in the fighting style but only saw Evangel, and he smiled and put up his shielded hand. Beast Boy stood back and looked Evangel in his eye.

"What is going on up here, there nothing, darkness and this fucking light? Why isn't there anything to show me the outside world?"

Evangel twirled his neck looking at him in a confused way.

"Well, that's a tough one. Well I think it might have to do with the fact that you are up here. You are taking the place of your sub conscience sense your body is being controlled by Kruger. You have to think of something if you want it." Evangel smiled.

Beast Boy put his hand to his chin and rubbed, he was thinking to hard to think of anything to do.

"I got it, the perfect thing to spice up my mind." he laughed as he closed his eyes and focused.

In front of him popped up a beautiful girl, she had long blonde hair, but she wasn't Terra. Beast Boy was looking at her like he would Terra or raven. The woman was nude and held up a large coke in one hand.

"Damn….this is my master? I perverted little boy with an attention span of 3 seconds." sighed Evangel as he looked away from the nude woman.

The woman disappeared and Beast Boy sighed. He saw Evangel looking at him angrily.

"What you gotta admit, she was pretty fine." laughed Beast Boy.

"It's nice to know that you have your sense of humor back sir but this is no time to be looking at nude women. There is a woman out there that already has your heart and she is in danger along with your family. So I think right now it would be a good time to find a way out. Not to admit, the longer Kruger owns your body, the harder it will be to escape."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded.

"So how will I get out of me?"

"Think sir, I know you can."

Beast Boy poofed a chair in front of him and he sat down and began to think.

In the real world Kruger sat in Beast Boy's old room looking at the cloak in front of him.

"Rise, my mind slave."

Beast Boy's body opened its eyes and rose to look at it master.

"Here's the plan, I am gona leave, but I need you to make sure Robin doesn't come to the club until he is nice and frustrated, I will be there. You will come around I'd say 7:30 and no earlier."

The body nodded and got up to go to the kitchen, he watched it in his mind, the body moved exactly like he wanted. It got a plate of tofu and began to eat. Kruger nodded and exited to tower from a window close to Beast Boy's room. He snapped his hands and wings spread from his back.

"Slade was right; the sign of scathe does keep my powers with me." He laughed as the nights air shipped across his face.

Kruger wiped across Jump City faster than anything he had ever seen, he found the club were the mass murder had happened. Perfect, the cops or no one had found it yet, in 1 hour the cops will locate it, no doubt. He saw the blood covered entrance and the broken door; he saw all the blood and mayhem lying across the once clean ground. He jumped onto the roof and sat there, watching the sun rise above the city. The scene was to gruesome for people to look up. He saw the various people walking across the street, business men, to wound up in there own shit to look across the street. Then came the person he was looking for, little kids walking to school. One stopped dead in his tracks, he went to his knees and covered his eyes from the gore.

"Mommy! Daddy! Somebody, help!" cried the little boy.

Soon crowds of people gathered around the scene. They all covered the young ones eyes from the surrounding scene. Some even covered there own, but they all did the same thing he loved most. They gasped; they looked at the horror while holding there mouths, some of them crying. He loved the face of people when there just scared shitless. It made his feel proud. He knew he had done something big to give them that look.

Exactly as he had predicted, cops had came, they all looked at themselves and then called for backup. News reporters galore, thousands of people gathered around the site videotaping, talking, or just staring. He could hear the TV in Titans Tower flip on directly to the news channel.

Robin stood motionless in front of the large television in the main room. He looked at the various people surrounding the area and then at the blood. He couldn't believe this had happened. He slammed his fist onto the couch and let out a growl, he didn't even turn off the TV he stormed right to his 'trophy' room were he spent countless hours looking and studying Slade. But this time he wasn't looking for that lunatic he was looking for a mad man.

The other Titans surrounded the room were he stood locked up and clicking on his computer for information about the murders. His head yelled at him for cramming so much information at it at once. His mouth was dry; his eyes ached from the countless words he looked through. His hand ached from the clicking of the mouse. His bladder was full to capacity but he didn't care about those things. He was so frustrated, this murderer was unruly. He was too dangerous to keep out one more night. He kept typing in the various things he saw about this murderer and the same thing kept popping up. Elm Street, the mass murderer strikes again. That was just a movie wasn't?

"I don't believe this, Freddy Kruger is not real, and he's just some horror movie monster that some college pot head came up with. He isn't real…isn't he?" Robin mumbled to himself.

Outside the room, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg stood outside the door. Robin had been locked in there for more than 3 hours.

"Come on man, you gotta come out here. We can help!" Cyborg shouted.

"He's doing this again…when will he learn that there are more people on this team than him?" Raven mumbled.

"Do not be so negative friend Raven; Robin will come to us sooner or later. He knows of his flaws and what we can to help him." Starfire smiled.

Raven and Cyborg just starred at her with dotted eyes.

"You know that's a lie." Cyborg sighed.

Starfire sadly shook her head in a no and smiled her big white teeth like normal.

"She's right, Robin may be stubborn but he knows when he needs help." Beast Boy said while walking down the hall.

"Why don't you go in, you're the only one that can become small enough to go in? He double locked the door from me." Cyborg sighed.

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a mouse, he slid under the door crack barley and scurried up to Robin.

"Go away Beast Boy, I have this handled." Robin mumbled.

"No…you know what's happening don't you, its Freddy Kruger."

"You know damn well he isn't real!" Robin snapped.

"Come down Wonder Boy, maybe he isn't real, you got nothing else to believe."

Robin sighed and pointed to the screen.

"50 years, 50 years Beast Boy, he couldn't have survived to become this strong now. This has to be a copycat."

"Maybe, maybe not, why don't we go to the club were he hit last and investigate, tonight."

"Why? Why not right now."

"To many people, they will get suspicious why we are investigating and the last thing you wana do is get these people suspicious and nervous and you know that."

"Fine, we will go tonight, but we have to stop him before he strikes again."

"I have a feeling you just might do that."

Inside Beast Boy's mind the real Beast Boy sat on his imaginary chair and watched the real world through a TV he had come up with a little less than 2 hours ago. He saw this and growled.

"He's leading them into a trap I have to save them" Beast Boy said.

"No, we must stop Kruger first, Robin can handle anything that comes at him, and we must take these things one at a time. If we don't then all of his will be for nothing." Evangel said sternly staring at the TV.

Beast Boy nodded but then looked at Evangel sadly.

"Hey, Evangel, what ever happened to the Beast?"

Evangel raised an eyebrow and looked at Beast Boy.

"Well he wasn't really anything but another emotion, he was anger and vengeance. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't good. He is another one of your trapped emotions. If you can break them free, then you can use them to help you destroy Kruger."

Beast Boy nodded but then went back to watching the screen.

"Do you think Robin can stop Kruger?" asked Evangel.

"No, but I think he has a suspicion about this entire thing. So we might just have a chance."

Evangel nodded and sat on the floor cross legged and laid his weapons down on the floor. While in the outer world Robin looked at the pages of Kruger and wandered if he really was real. With all the crazy shit going on, he just might be.

At the club, Kruger stared down at the living people as they scurried across the streets starring at the bodies in front of them.

In hell Slade looked into a globe that connected to the real world and laughed, behind him stood Trigon and his various minions.

"Not much longer master, then we will all be free to walk to real world with your Daughter as our portal." Slade smiled.

Trigon laughed and his minions all laughed with him. This wasn't just any plan to kill the Titans it was the beginning of the plan to bring hell to earth and start a new world of chaos and disaster.


	15. A Game of Chess

**O.k. finally I can get to the good part of the story…the end is coming soon…sadly  but…I will have more stories and an excellent squeal that came to me in a dream last night…I'm serious…this is how I came up with this story…a dream…that's all it takes…so deal with it. So at the end of this story I will put up a song and the name of the squeal that will be up shortly. But now for big news, if I don't finish this story by Friday…I wont review for a whole week because I will be at my cousins in Sacramento but keep reviewing please and thank you. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.15 A Game of Chess**

A titan…that's what they were called. That's when they all trusted each other. That's when they had a cool headed leader, a techno machine, a powerful alien, a beautiful gothic friend, and a funny short green changeling. But, now all they are a group of 5 people who can't work as a team, defending there city, and there world. Teen Titans are suppose to work together to save there city, but they can't even save themselves; because they all have suffered one mans cruelty. A man so evil, so inhuman that he killed his own wife in front of his little daughter and then slaughtered her to. A man so cruel that he killed hundreds of teens and children, and was prosecuted by a judge that set him free because had money on his side, and in his pockets. A man so dark, that he was killed by the parents of the deceased, and called it un-justice. This man has destroyed the Titans from the inside out, and he doesn't even care. Now a group of lost heroes, are determined to destroy the person that had annihilated there team, and there city, with his right hand, and a bag of tricks. This could be the biggest battle, the Titans have and will face. This is nothing more than the power of justice in the hands of children. This is America, and all that it stands for. This is one long ass speech that has a purpose. Its purpose is to show you that even though there hearts are shattered there spirits will always live on.

That is what Beast Boy read on the wall in his mind. He had seen it change before his eyes. It was magical that he could even think of something like this, he heard Evangel smile at the site in front of him. Maybe this green boy just might have a chance. But one thought still lingered in the emotions mind.

"Master…why did you try to commit suicide?"

Beast Boy's body snapped around. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Was this thing really his emotion? If he was then he would have known why…but then again, he didn't know himself.

"Well, now I don't understand why, but I think it had something to do with the Beast inside me."

"You mean anger? He only broke out because of the chemicals and you know it, so do the Titans."

"No it's not that…it's the fact that the Titans have and always never trust me because of what I couldn't control. They haven't been acting the same around me, I felt depressed, angry, sad, alone. All those emotions kept piling on my conscience and I couldn't take it."

"You know I know you best…and that wasn't the reason why the Titans didn't feel comfortable. Think about it this way, what would you do if one of your team mates lost control like you did. What would you do when he became normal and was around you?"

"I would treat him like normal?"

"You know you're a terrible liar. You would be afraid of them, because you didn't want them to lose control and hurt you or themselves again. They were just thinking the most human emotion ever. They were being couscous and safe, because they now you're a boiling pot ready to explode with the right punch."

Beast Boy thought about the words of his emotion and sat down in another chair, he didn't think of it that way, now that he thinks of it, he didn't think at all. He would have never thought of putting it that way, how did his emotions gets so smart. But while he was thinking his body was moving.

"Sir, your body is moving!"

Beast Boy snapped his fingers and a screen appeared. The clock in his vision said 5:00; he had only 2 hours to think of an escape plan before the attack would begin. His heart began to beat hard. He kept thinking but then an idea came to his head. He focused hard in front of him, he tried to make the object in his mind and then it appeared in front of him, a single simple plain white door with a silver handle and a keyhole.

"That your escape plan!" cried Evangel.

"Yep, what do you think?"

"I…I…I think, I think you're a complete numbskull but this just might work."

Beast Boy smiled and turned the doorknob in front of him, he pulled but it wouldn't open. He needed something more.

"I think you need a key."

"A key? A fucking key? That's your answer! What kind of a key do I need."

"A special one, why don't you make one."

Beast Boy huffed and made a perfect size key for the door, he grabbed it and placed it in the lock, he turned and pulled, still nothing.

"You need a special key to open the door to your mind Beast Boy. Once your there, you can escape and we emotions will help you defeat him with your team. But first you need to find your special key."

"What does that mean?"

"When the time comes you will know."

"God damn, I hate you and your damn puzzles."

Beast Boy walked over to his seat and sat in it, watching the movement in front of him.

In the real world, the Titans were preparing to go to the club, Robin was busy arming his belt and body with dozens of weapons, and he wasn't going to be un-prepared for the battle ahead.

Cyborg was in his room, he was looking at a picture of him and Bumble Bee that he kept on his desk near the one with Jinx. He never knew how lucky he was to have 2 beautiful friends, both of them he loved so deeply. His mechanical blood boiled and fizzled. He was going to kill whatever bastard killed Bee; he was going to get his revenge.

Starfire was in her room, sulking, she did not know what to feel. Anger about her friends death, happiness she got to kiss Robin and finally get to show her emotions for him, or sad that all her friends were falling apart.

Raven was simply meditating, but she was going to try and enter Speedy's still unconscious body, he maybe in a coma, but some how his mind was controlled, like Brother Blood's mind control. But he was in a maximum security jail, far away from Jump City, Steel City, hell even Gotham. She still found no way in his mind; he was completely shut like a bank vault.

Beast Boy, well he was just peachy, he sat on top of the tower and watched the sun set; he could feel the friendship dieing in the team. He smiled and let Freddy feel there pain, he shuck his head and laughed as well. He was going to kill the rest of the cops down in the club, but it was too risky. The two of them both were waiting, waiting to strike against there friends like a pack of wolves.

"2 more hours, then I will have my body back and I can finally live to kill!"

Kruger watched as less and less people looked at the bodies, hell they crossed the street and ran; now all that was left was the damn cops. They were waiting for the Titans, but they began to lose hope if they were coming. When 7:00 struck, only 5 guards were left, he was going to leave them, they would make the biggest scene, and that's what he wanted. A big scene of people to watch there beloved Titans fall to his claw, one by one.

In hell Slade sat on a large throne like chair. With Trigon behind him, smiling showing his rotten, blood covered, and sharpened, fangs. He was worried though, what if Kruger failed, what if he succeeded in killing all the Titans?

"Tell me Slade, what will happen if he kills my daughter?"

"Do not worry master, even Kruger's not that stupid, he knows the girl is a valuable item, for now."

Trigon rubbed his massive forehead and looked up again.

"And if he does kill all the Titans and sends us to earth then what? Will you really give him his body back?"

"Of course not, he is too dangerous to our mission if he does have his body and immortality. You see, I am hoping he doesn't kill them, because I want the pleasure of taking there lives. You see, when I told him he would have all his powers, I meant he would have ALL his powers, muhahahaha."

"What does that mean?"

"You will see Slade, he is nothing but a knight in our game of chest, and the Titans are well in check, and you, my king, are well protected by your pawns."

Trigon sat back into a fiery chair and rubbed his head again, he was very worried about this plan, he couldn't see any flaws, but he knew there had to be a catch.

In the living world the Titans had begun there trip to the slaughtered club, Robin, Raven and Cyborg sat in the T-car. Robin was too frustrated to drive his R-cycle. But no body talked at all, they seemed to be uncomfortable about what was going on, Raven was sweating and freezing at the same time. She felt a true evil near her, but she was not in stored for what was about to happen. Starfire and Beast Boy flew over head. Beast Boy had placed his claws in a back pack and buried it inside the T-car. He watched the metal vehicle zoom passed late night traffic, and the watched the alien girl fly ahead of him. He couldn't wait to slit each of there throats on his own. But the inner Beast Boy could watch hopelessly with a riddling emotion, a vision censored T.V and a doorway to freedom that doesn't work. This was not going much as he had planned.


	16. The Biggest Battle pt1

**O.k. thank you Stikaiya and Mr. D 91 I appreciate your comments. And yes there will be a sequel and let me just give you a little sneak peek in it. There is going to be some famous freaky faces in this next one. So I promise you it won't be disappointing. So let's get on with the story. Oh and for my recent reviewer yes the part about Slade' past is mostly true.**

**Ch.16: The Biggest Battle Pt.1**

There they were, standing in front of the mysterious club. They saw the blood still on the cement, but the bodies were gone. There was a cop standing near the scene he was looking away with a pale face.

"What happened here?" asked Robin cautiously.

"The…guards, we found them first. On the top floor was the owner, looks like he might have been killed with a poison. But these guys, we had to get ride of them, there faces were to…to…to horrible there on there way to the morgue same with the others."

The Titans looked at him confused.

"How many were there?" asked Cyborg coldly.

"Almost 100, sir there was even kids under the age of 17 lying dead, whoever did this will pay, and I've never seen such a massacre."

The Titans looked down, how were they going to catch this mad man, who was doing it, who was he doing it, this was all too weird. Beast Boy's body did not even give off a hint of fear or nervousness. He just stood there, his bright smile gone, his bright eyes, now dull as Raven's. Robin told the guard to take the rest of the night off. The guard sniffed and walked to his patrol car. He drove off without a second thought. Then they were all alone, the other guards had to be inside, so they went in to the place. Raven stopped one foot in the door to meat darkness, someone had turned of the lights, now it was pitch black, but she could feel someone in the place. Her body shivered and her head rang like a gong. She let out a cry telling the Titans to stop.

"Friend Raven are you o.k.?" Starfire asked floating to her side.

The Goth shook her head, she didn't know what was wrong, and her powers seemed to be going haywire because she heard pops of light bulbs from down the street. Before the Titans could help her get outside the big metal door slammed shut, there was the sound of clicking locks and rusty metal rubbing against each other. Robin ran up to the dark door and slammed his fist in it, no one knew but Robin was always timid in the darkness that's the only place he felt so uncomfortable it angered him.

"Let us out! Is any one out there?"

"No…but there are plenty in here." came a cold voice.

Robin twirled around to face darkness; he drew his bow staff and flung it madly.

"Better put that down little boy, someone could get hurt."

Robin put it down to his side and closed his eyes; he tried to remember his training with the True Master, he couldn't see of her, or even feel anything, whatever was out there, it wasn't there now.

"Cyborg, give us some light, see if you can find anything."

The metal man opened his shoulder and a bright beam shot out to the distance. They looked on the floor and saw the chalk lines for the dead bodies and the puddles of blood everywhere. The air stank of death and decay, it made Robin want to vomit. Starfire gave some extra light but still they couldn't see anything.

"Well, I thought your kids would be brighter than that."

The Titans huddled in a circle, they looked everywhere but no movement or shadow could be detected. Then a blinding light came into there eyes, the central lights came blazing on. They looked around the room and saw horrible sights. The floor was covered in blood, long claws marks had been imbedded in the metal walls. Red bloods flowed from the wall and hanging from a chandelier in the middle of the room were seven guards, they were tied together and hoisted above the ground, and blood flowed from the dangling bodies like a river. They had there eyes gauged out like the original victim. They had found the mad man who did all this, but, were is he? The team couldn't see him anywhere; all they saw was the red blood and carpet.

Inside Beast Boy's mind he stared blankly at the vision in front of him.

"Get out of there guys! He's there be careful come on you can do this!"

To his side he saw Evangel looking worried at the screen, and then he looked at the door to the side of him, he was screwed if he couldn't move the door. He sat back and rubbed his forehead.

In the real world the team began to search around, but Beast Boy's body went straight for the upper room. There he saw Kruger sitting on the chair smiling at him.

"Nice to see ya kid, how are your victims doing?"

Beast Boy nodded and pointed to the door.

"Ahh… I see, you need your claws well I'll let you go but come straight back we cant waist time here."

Freddy pointed his claws to the wall next to him and spun them around, the wall split open and Beast Boy jumped out, he quickly ran for the car and pulled out his back pack. He ran back around the building and into the club again. There he saw Kruger get up and the wall closed behind him. Kruger pointed to the seat and went for the door, Beast Boy slipped on his claws and looked at the smooth metal, he couldn't wait to work with them again.

Kruger turned the knob and looked at the wandering Titans below; they were so confused it was funny to watch. They scattered around like ants, his foot ready to smash, now he had them all but dead, he could see the fear in there eyes, oh the wonderful fear that created him in the first place. Kruger slwly walked down the stairs making sure his shoes made a clank on the metal stairs, luckily it did and the Titans heard it, they froze automatically and looked towards the sound. That's when they saw the one thing they feared most, him.

"Titans, so glad you could make it, I have been watching you for sometime now."

Robin put his bow staff to shoulder and was ready to pounce but his body wouldn't move. He was so afraid his system shut down and now he was as solid as Terra.

"What are you?" asked Cyborg looking at him with fear in his mechanical eye.

"What aren't I? I am everything you fear, I am darkness itself, I am hatred, anger, pain, agony all wrapped up in this form. I am Death."

"Where is Beast Boy?" asked Robin looking around with nervousness.

"The green boy? He is fine; I just…took him down for a while. He knew to much about me and was a danger to my plan."

The Titans looked at him with anger. Then Cyborg spoke up.

"You're the one that's been killing everyone! You're the one who killed the only person I loved!"

"Yes now I remember you, Bumble Bee's little lackey, don't worry boy, I tried her out she's not that good, then again I got wood you got steel." laughed Freddy.

"Shut up! You will die!" Cyborg yelled in anger as he ran towards him.

Kruger lifted his claws and stabbed them into Cyborgs metal chest.

"Listen Humanoid, you got nothing in your tin can ass to stop me, so I would like to see you try and hurt me."

Cyborg opened his robotic arm and shot him with the sonic cannon, the blue beam sent Kruger flying to the wall, leaving a deep dent in it. But the man pulled himself out of the hole and gently dusted his shoulders.

"That would have been good, if you had the power to hurt me."

With that Kruger ran at a lightning speed and sliced across Cyborgs chest continuously till a bird-a-rang became lodged in his arm. Kruger leapt back and held his arm screaming in pain, and then he smiled and pulled the weapon out like a toothpick in his side. He tossed the bird-a-rang at Cyborg lodging it in his knee cap, with another force of speed he rammed Cyborg and pushed him into a wall, he raised his hands and the metal wrapped around him, he tried to escape but he found it to tough to break through.

"Well, that was a bust, anyone else wana try?"

Kruger stretched out his body and let out a yawn but his grabbed in a black aura, and then he was blasted with bright green starbolts. He fell back to the ground and was repeatedly picked up and then slammed down hard to the ground, the floor cracked and chipped with the pressure. His nose bled but he still smiled his crooked grin. The black aura lifted him up but this time it stopped in mid air, he raised his claw and swiped, the aura shattered away like glass.

"Impossible…no one can break through that." Raven gasped.

"Child, I believe I just did." Freddy smiled.

Starfire charged Kruger but he easily dogged her, he the gave her and elbow drop while she was flying past him, he picked her up by the heal and slammed her back an forth until two large holes were at his side, the Tammeranian was broken but not done, she quickly got up and bolt punched him in the stomach then laser beamed his back, when he was on the ground she kneed him in the chin, the blast sent him tumbling across the floor to the far away wall, Starfire went directly towards Cyborg in his metal prison, she tried to open it but found the metal to tight to pry open. She blasted it again with starbolts but the metal didn't even burn. What was this that surrounded the weak metal?

"What is this substance around the metal?" she asked angrily.

"It's a dream power my dear, something you would never understand." came the mans voice.

Starfire turned around to the Kruger on his feet, he was wobbly but he still stood. She charged him again but she felt an extreme pain in her chest, she looked down to see 4 long claws deep in her upper abdomin, right below her breasts, her red blowed started to pour from the wounds and she went to her knees, she lay on the floor as the blood came out of her, she had lost, but was not dead. From a distance he heard an angry voice yelling.

"STARFIRE!"

He turned around to see Robin and Raven looking at him, Raven had tears in her eyes, and Robin gritted his teeth, under his mask Kruger could see fire burning in the boy' eyes. He smiled and waved his hand to the two.

"Now the battle really begins."


	17. The Biggest Battle pt2

**O.k. just to let you know I am going on Saturday so I might add another chapter tomorrow but don't get your hopes up because I would have to think of it. So where were we last time? Oh yes we were in the club, Freddy had trapped Cyborg and right now Starfire is in danger, but Robin and Raven are here to help, maybe they can bring down Freddy. We can only hope.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.17: The Biggest Battle pt.2 **

**Just to let you know this chapter can also be called, BETRAYAL**.

Robin and Raven stared at the man who had Starfire's blood on his hands. His face hit Robin in the head, he was Freddy Kruger, Beast Boy was right. This was bad, to bad to even call it bad, if this guy was Kruger and he had the power of the dream realm in his body, then it would be nearly impossible for to teenage super hero's to stop him.

"Leave her alone!" Robin yelled holding his bow staff in his hand and a bird-a-rang in the other.

"Or it will be the last thing you'll ever do." Raven threatened while showing her black aura around her hands.

Freddy smiled and walked away from the Tammeranian, he held his claw up to hi mouth and yawned; he wasn't really interested in these two people.

"Come on kids who are next?" he asked casually.

Raven held Robin back, she knew one at a time wasn't going to work; she needed Robin to fight with her.

"Raven, you take him from her, I'll get him up close." Robin whispered.

Raven nodded and let the Boy Wonder charge the undead monster in front of them. He jumped when he was a yard away from Kruger and tossed his bird-a-rang along with a freeze disk, the disk blasted Kruger exactly as the weapon hit him in the face. Robin hit the ground and ran over to Starfire, she was bleeding badly.

"Raven can you fix her?"

Raven ran up to the girl and placed her hands over the wound, it began to heal but a bird-a-rang hit her in the side. The two teens looked up and saw a perfectly fine Kruger staring them in the face. Raven pulled the sharp weapon from her and threw a couple of chairs at Kruger. He lifted his claws and sliced the objects in half, the black aura faded before it even hit him.

"How does he keep breaking my aura, unless he has one of his own?" Raven mumbled to herself.

Raven used her aura eyes to look into a new type of world, it was sort of like a black and white world were the aura of the person could be seen, if they can't use there aura then there's only a thin white line tracing them. But when she looked at Kruger, he had a large white area surrounding him, he had an unlimited magic aura, and even Raven didn't have that much, He must be an experienced dream magician to have that much aura. Raven left her aura eyes and stared at Kruger with eyes of anger.

"So you do have some kind of dream magic, your aura is immense, but I can beat it." Raven smiled.

"I would like to see you try." laughed Kruger.

Raven expelled her aura form (the black Raven) at Kruger, the blast was immense, no one could have beat that amount of aura, but the closer it got to Kruger, the smaller it became, when it came up to him it completely disappeared.

"Damn it why can't I beat you?" she asked angrily.

"Because I can't be beaten nothing you do can stop, and nothing ever will. Haven't you ever watched my movies?"

Raven mashed her teeth, she hated the fact that her powers we useless. There was nothing that could stop him, not even her true aura. He was the most powerful half demon she had ever seen.

"Well that's a sad little sight aint it Robin, now it's just you and me…and to make sure of it."

As soon as Freddy said the last words, a ring of fire engulfed the entire club, the fire hit the walls making it a sort of square but it was meant to be a ring of fire. Raven was trapped against the corner, along with Starfire and Cyborg in another. In the middle of this ring stood Kruger and Robin, it was just a duel now.

"I don't know how you did this, but you're going to pay for the deaths of my friends, and my people." Robin snarled as he swung his bow staff forward.

"Come on kid, you know you can't beat me with that tiny thing." laughed Kruger.

Robin smiled and pressed a button on the other end of his staff, the weapon extended into two times its normal length.

"Now that's more like it, now let's go."

Robin charged head first into Kruger, he was madly swinging his bow, but that was not good. As we all know and hate, Robin is the worst fighter when he is angry so all Kruger had the do was knee him in the stomach and elbow him on the back of the neck to bring him down to his knees. He raised his claws to strike but they were stopped by a bird-a-rang, Robin knew well enough Kruger was weak without his weapons. The two began to clash the blades against one another, the metal hits echoed across the room but was muffled by the blaze of the fire. Raven tried to enter, but Kruger had placed a powerful aura around it to prevent her from entering. She could still hear the clanks of the weapons though. Freddy had his claws entangled into the weapon he was going to kick Robin but got a bow staff to the temple, the blast sent Kruger flying, straight into the fire.

"Burn you merciless fuck, burn!" Robin yelled.

"Now Robin, you're smarter than that, you know someone who dies in fire can't be hurt by it." came Kruger's voice.

Robin looked up to see the man calmly walking out of the blaze, his coat was a little seared but other than that he was fine.

"I admit kid, you got a lot of balls, but you're no match, why don't you give up?"

Robin didn't say anything he just charged Kruger again, he swung his bow staff, but it was blocked by his claw. While Kruger's claws were stuck in the staff, he stabbed him with a bird-a-rang. Thick clumpy blood poured from his stomach, but he still smiled.

"Your tough but with only one weapon your no match for my skills." Robin laughed.

Freddy nodded and back flipped away from the boy. He hit the wall with his feet and pushed off; the man speeded across the room like a rocket, safely avoiding Robin. He raised his hands and clapped them above his head, there was a disgusting sound of snapping bone and tearing cartilage, but 4 long steel claws pierced through Kruger's fingers. He put his hands do his sides, and smiled.

"What were you saying?" laughed Kruger.

Robin yelled and charged again, but this time Kruger wrapped his hands around the pole and flung Robin like a catapult across the room, he tumbled and slammed to the floor, his arm smashed against the floor and was placed in the fire, like a little boy Robin began to scream he held his burnt arm, he could smell his flesh cooking and the awful potent of burnt blood coming from his blackened arm; Robin maybe the most mature person on the team but he is still human and that was his weakness, and Kruger knew it. He held Robin's staff in his hands, with a quick bend of his arms; he snapped it like a twig.

"What's wrong little boy, did you fall down and get hurt?" mocked Kruger.

Robin started to crawl away he still held his bird-a-rang in his un-burnt hand. He kept crawling but a claw to his leg stopped him dead. He tried to move but the pain was too much. Then like a miracle, a green figure hopped over the fire. It was Beast Boy, Robin's heart finally rested; now he had some help. Beast Boy walked up to Kruger and the man backed away, it was almost like he feared him. Beast Boy helped Robin to his feet and the ring of fire died. Now all the Titans were together, well sort of. Robin looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"Perfect timing man, thanks now, I have to go help Star, can you handle this guy?" asked Robin with a grin.

Beast Boy looked at Kruger with a stern face and nodded. Robin began to limp towards his fallen love, and as he did he heard Beast Boy morph, then he felt a large fist hit his back. The large green palm of a Gorilla hit Robin right in the back of the neck, it made him tumble and black-out. Then Raven ran over to his side.

"Robin…Robin speak to me…Beast Boy why did you do that?" asked Raven with a sad face.

Beast Boy said nothing, but his eyes turned bright red. And Kruger walked up to him.

"You've had him in your mind control?" she asked angrily.

Kruger nodded but then Beast Boy's eyes snapped back to its usual green, he ran over to Raven and gave her a hug. Kruger looked baffled by what just happened. He looked angrily at the two teens hugging and kissing softly.

"Beast Boy I'm so glad your o.k."

"Yea I'm glad you are to."

But Beast Boy's eyes grew deep and pale. Then Raven felt a pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw 5 claws sticking in her stomach and out her back, she saw a green hand connected to the claws and gasped.

"Be…Beast Boy…why?" she tried to say with the blood coming from her mouth.

"Because you could never give him what he needed." laughed Kruger.

Raven looked deep into Beast Boy's eyes and saw his emptiness, then her vision went black and then nothing, Beast Boy removed his claws and let her beautiful body fall to the floor, in a pool of her blood, Beast Boy just smiled and Kruger patted him on the back, the Titans were actually defeated.


	18. Oh What A Miracle

**O.k., I know u r all hating the last story but don't worry it will all work out in the end that is just what I do. And today…I am feeling a little nice so I will let u know a little more about the future, Raven is not dead, and Beast Boy is not a betrayer. This will all come to one great ending but then the real hell begins in the sequel. So here comes one of the last chapters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.18: Oh What A Miracle**

Beast Boy sat in his chair, his head in his hands. He began to sob and cry he couldn't believe it. He had failed, lost, out right been defeated. All this was never suppose to happen damn him, damn the door, damn Kruger. This is all too much for one little boy to handle, the one person he loved the most was dead. How could he let this happen? He looked to his side and say Evangel, he had tears in his eyes, and then he went down to his knees and sobbed as well.

"Damn it! I could have saved her, in all the fucking worlds this is the one I'm cursed to fail in! Damn you!" Beast Boy yelled up into the black nothingness.

Evangel continued to sob but a sound broke through the doorway, it sounded like the click of a key. And sure enough there was a key in the hole below the handle. Beast Boy didn't even notice it.

"My one love, gone, because of this fucking maniac, I will kill him; I swear to god I will kill him!"

Evangel saw the key begin to move, Beast Boy's emotions were the keys to unlocking the doorway of his mind. His thoughts had nothing to do with anything, it was all his conscience. The more Beast Boy used his emotions the more the door opened. Finally there was a loud clunk, the noise made Beast Boy turn around; there he saw a bright doorway were the door to his mind once stood. He looked over to Evangel and then to the door.

"Master, remember I said your emotions had a gift for you? Well they do but I think it is time I gave you my gift." Evangel smiled as he walked with Beast Boy out of the room wear his mind was placed.

In hell Slade staired angrily at the vision in front of him, he had never expected Kruger to be some dumb. How could he not know the seal to hell was in Raven?

"Damn him! Slade I am ordering you to go to earth and kill that worthless fuck!" roared Tirgon.

Slade looked up to his master and nodded he walked away from Trigon's view and entered a black hole in the middle of nothing. The hole transported him to the real world wear he was in the middle of the club wear he saw the bodies of the Titans laying around, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were all knocked out, but Raven, she was dead, no doubt in his mind. Her breathing had long past, her eyes became dull and empty much like his, and her pale face had grow an eerie white. Then he saw Kruger standing near a mind controlled Beast Boy, he was smiling like nothing had happened.

"You double crossing piece of shit!" Slade yelled out.

Kruger snapped around to see his partner in front of a large orb that in the background had he picture of hell in it, Kruger knew all to well what Hell looked like.

"What do you want; I did as you said now you can kill the Titans." Kruger said casually.

"Do you even know why I wanted to kill the Titans and not you? Because Raven is our portal to this world, Trigon cannot come to earth if she is dead, you have failed Kruger, and as your reward I am sending you straight into the bowls of hell!" Slade yelled while clenching his hands.

Kruger laughed and approached Slade and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Listen dip shit, I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do, I did what I did and neither you nor some lazy ass shit demon is going to send me back to there, do you got it?"

Slade snarled and punched Kruger in the face, the blow knocked Kruger back 4 yards, and the killer got up and charged with his double claws blaring. He tried to stab Slade but he gave an upper-cuter to Kruger right into the wall. The two began to fight but in an invisible spirit form, Evangel and Beast Boy watched.

"What are we going to do?" asked Beast Boy timidly.

"O.k. you need to make it to your body while Kruger is busy and I'll help Raven, I will give her my gift."

"And what is that? I mean, we can't do much to stop them both."

"No we can't, not alone we will."

With that Evangel ran over to Raven and placed his hands on her wound, his hands entered her body and then he entered her, like some ghost her became part of Raven, then like a beautiful miracle, Raven awoke with a gasp, her forehead was glazed with sweat and she found it heard to breathe for a moment. Beast Boy smiled and jumped up and down in joy, his love had done it, she had survived. Now a piece of him will always be with her. Next Beast Boy slowly crept over to his still body. He placed his hands one his real ones and then there bodies molded together. Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw that he could feel everything around him, he was in control of his body again. First things first though, he had to get rid of Kruger, now.

He walked swiftly over to the battling monsters; Slade seemed to be handling Kruger very well for being a guy who's been dead for so long. Beast Boy looked at his hand and saw the claw still on it, he had to get rid of Kruger with this. He charged at Kruger and stabbed him in the back with the claws, the movement made him jab quickly and his claws entered Slade, when he removed them Slade backed up holding his side, he backed up so much he fell into his portal but the thing remained open, now it was just him and Kruger.

"So you did break out finally, I was wondering when." laughed Kruger.

Beast Boy felt four long claws slap him across the face, leaving bloody marks on his cheek. He countered with a fist to the stomach and a kick but the kick was blocked and was turned into a flipping slam. Beast Boy felt his ribs crack and his breathe go away but he still got up and fought back, he sliced back and forth but to no avail. He just got a claw to the stomach. Kruger thought he had him beat but Beast Boy stabbed his claws in Kruger's side, blood oozed out of the pain stricken opponents and spilt onto the floor like paint.

Beast Boy kicked Kruger off of him and he went to his knees holding his stomach, he needed help but from who? Like on queue an aura surrounded table smashed Kruger in the side like a train. When the killer got up he saw Raven with her eyes glowing and her hands ready to fight.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Boyfriend?" asked the two men confused.

Raven ran over to Beast Boy's side, she helped heal some of the damage done to him but he still lost a lot of blood and was weak from it. Then everything went blue, like Raven had stopped time, but she didn't Beast Boy was there he seemed to be able to move but everyone else couldn't. In front of him stood a bunch of creatures, they all looked like the Titans but in different colors.

"What are all of you?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"We are your emotions; we are finally free now that Raven is alive." said a blue Robin, he must have been bravery.

"Oh ya I remember, Evangel said that I will have my emotions back once when I am a Titan again and Raven admit her love for me." smiled Beast Boy.

From out of the crowd came the Beast he didn't look ready to kill, but his fangs were smiling an evil grin.

"This is our gift to you." said the deep voiced creature.

Beast Boy saw a glowing green orb in the palm of the Beast he placed his hand on it and on instant he began to change, his body began to shake, he heard the snapping of bones like his entire structure was being re arranged, and then he felt it, he felt pure power. Beast Boy's teeth grow long and pointed, his nose became snout like, his ears grew large, and his hair extended down to his shoulders in a shaggy greasy way, his eyes grew bright yellow. His body ripped out of his uniform, large muscled preyed his skin, long claws extended on both hands, his once sinful right claw was now part of his hand. He black tights stayed on but from the knees down were ripped. He had large feet with claws for nails. He had a long tail sticking out of his lower back right above his ass. He had become the Beast he had always wanted to be, a Beast he could control.

"What am I?" asked Beast Boy with a clearly deeper voice.

"You are your ultimate form, your true power, your inner strength, but once when Kruger is gone, you can never be this form again." said a grey Beast Boy that represented sadness.

"Thank you all, I will remember this dearly." smiled Beast Boy.

"Don't thank us yet, you still have one bad guy's ass to kick." smiled a brown Cyborg that represented Beast Boy's inner aventurines.

Beast Boy nodded and then the entire world became normal, but instead of the small child like Beast Boy, there was a massive, monstrous Beast in his place.

"Beast Boy?" asked Raven confused.

The Beast nodded and then charged Kruger, the killer had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Just because you have a new look doesn't mean you can beat Me." smiled Kruger as he extended his arms to stab the Beast,

The Beast saw the move and jumped over Kruger, in mid spin and kicked off Kruger's back and landed safely on the floor. Kruger stumbled but quickly got to his feat, this time he charged he was going to slice the Beast.

"I don't think so." smiled Beast.

As Kruger brought his claws down Beast Boy brought his up, with a clank Kruger's claws snapped in half, the metal pieces hit the floor like wind chimes.

"No…no…NO!" cried Kruger as he held his palms to his chest.

"This is for Starfire." said Beast as he lifted Kruger in the air and slammed him on breaking his nose.

While Beast Boy was destroying Kruger, Raven had released all of the Titans and awoken them, now they stood watching this thing destroy the one monster they never could.

"This is for Cyborg."

With that he stabbed Kruger in the stomach.

"For Robin."

He then smashed Kruger in the face and sent him across the room rolling in pain.

"For Raven!"

He lifted Kruger up and sliced him in the crouch and then in the throat. The team then ran over to Kruger and they each took there hit. Starfire Blasted Kruger and threw him in the air, Cyborg sonic blasted him in the face and through his stomach, Raven slammed him with a table to the floor, and as he got up to his feet Robin tossed two freeze disks at his feat and slammed him in the head, the ice snapped and Kruger tumbled to the floor. Then Beast ran up to the weak Kruger, he drug his claws into the ground and then gave him a primal punch sending him rocketing in the air. While he was in the air, Beast Boy jumped up and kicked him, sending him sideways towards the portal. Kruger almost fell in but he held on to the edge of the world. Beast walked up to him and lifted his foot right above Kruger's face.

"And this ones for me."

With that he kicked Kruger in the face, sending him tumbling into hell. The portal then became engulfed in a black aura and sealed forever. Then the Beast began to morph back into the normal Beast Boy. Raven ran up to him and gave Beast Boy a patient kiss. The Titans had finally beaten Kruger.


	19. The Nowhere Man

**I AM BACK! What's up everyone thank you all for reading my conclusion to the battle but the story is not over with this is the final chapter but don't stop reading, there will be another chapter telling u some inside information about the sequel and some other stories in mind so um there's a little tear in my eye, sorry, um thank you Mr. D 91, and Stikaiya for reviewing my story and giving me the best reviews Mr. D 91 thank you for defending my story from that one reviewer. So I hope you like the final chapter in the story Nightmare in Jump City.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.19 Nowhere Man**

And so he fell, from the one way out of this place called hell, he reached for something to grab onto but nothing came to his palm. The last thing he saw before the portal closed was the face of a green boy, but he wasn't that same boy he found near death and depression that one day, no this boy had become a man. He saw the fire in the boy's eye's and smiled to it; he would get back at the green boy if it was the last thing he ever did. The portal closed and nothing could be seen but the hell fire and mountains of destructions in the place called hell. He kept falling until he hit something, there was a loud thud and he rolled over to see a black ground, almost like blacktop. The man rose to his feet and looked at his hand, the claws were gone but with a wink of his eye, they extended from his fingers like brand new hand.

"Kruger! You idiot do you know what you almost did?" yelled a voice from in front of him.

Kruger tried to look up but a fist blocked his view. The gloved fist cracked against his face sending him to the floor. He finally looked up and saw a very pissed off and slightly singed and bleeding Slade. His masked was cracked and Kruger could see his army white hair and pale but stern skin, his blue eye glared at him with hatred.

"Hey guy, you got it all wrong, I was only trying to protect you by sending you back to hell." smiled Kruger.

Slade cringed his teeth and picked him up by the collar, he walked over to a cliff and hung Kruger over the edge.

"You failed me Kruger, and for that I banish you into the deepest bowls of hell, were your body will be tortured, and you mind destroyed by agonizing pain, you will never see the light of true hell again! I hope you burn in those infernos till there is nothing left of you!"

Kruger smiled and jabbed his claws deep into Slade's stomach, but to his surprise, Slade didn't even flinch. Sled grasped Kruger's fore-arm and with a massive crunch, broke Kruger's arm in places never to be counted. Kruger let out a cry but was stopped by the fact that he wasn't over the cliff any more, he was falling off the cliff. He felt fire burn his body as he passed over it, everything began to become dark and hazy. Kruger finally slammed against the floor that he never wanted to touch, the bottom floor of hell. The nowhere land were death is but a sweet dream. He got to his feet and found that his arm was still broken, but he could hear footsteps coming from nowhere.

"Freddy Kruger! Welcome to my world!" yelled a deep raspy voice.

"Who…who's there?" asked Kruger timidly.

"There is no need to fear, I have an idea. Do you want to help me destroy earth and take over heaven?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I can't go to earth, I have been banished here."

"Do not worry about anything, all I want is your hand on my side, I promise if you join me, I can help you kill the Teen Titans." laughed the voice.

Kruger looked up when the last words were spoken; he gazed deeply into the darkness and then laughed.

"I'm in."

"Good now here's what I want you to do, I will give you 1 year to locate these people, then I will give you our full plan."

Kruger looked up with a confused gaze, then like magic a piece of scroll paper fell into his hands, on it was a checklist, he read them over quickly and started to laugh maniacally.

"Well Mr. Nowhere Man, I do so think this is the starting of a beautiful partnership."

With that hell fire surrounded the two figures one being Kruger and the other no one knows, all that could be heard was incredible amounts of sickening laughter. This was truly the beginning of something much worse than Slade ever could have come up with.

There they stood, looking over the edge of the portal to hell, they saw him fall, and they felt there hearts yell in joy, all except one. Beast Boy looked down in hatred, how could he face his team mates after what just happened? He hated himself for what he let that mad man do to him. He started to walk away from his team but was stopped by an aura around his body.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven in sadness.

"I…I…I can't face you guys again, not after what I just did, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to do any of it, I cant even think of letting you give me an acceptance to what I have done." Beast Boy said, with tears in his eyes.

"Beast Boy we would always forgive you, we know what happened. I read your mind when we touched." Raven said with tears in her eyes as well.

"You are our friend and Raven loves you, we would be most upset if you left us friend Beast Boy." Starfire said sadly.

"Come on B I know you better than that, we all know you didn't do it, your like our little brother." Cyborg smiled.

"Beast Boy, I am not letting you quiet this team, even if you wanted to." Robin said with a smile.

Beast Boy felt the aura turn him around; there he saw all his family looking at him with smiles and tears in there eyes. He couldn't just leave them, he love them all. Beast Boy felt the aura leave him, and in pure joy he ran towards Raven and gave her a deep loving hug, he kissed her neck and then her lips, he had finally found the light in the darkest of places, there will always be that bright light even if the darkness is too thick to break out of. That is life, nothing but light in the darkness and life will be filled with sad and happy moments, which are what makes life so interesting.

In his mind Beast Boy saw him emotions laughed and jumping up in down in joy but there was an emotion missing, Evangel were was he? He looked everywhere but finally found something. Over in a corner, was a black, red, and purple devil and a white, and blue angel. They were side by side and laughing together. They both smiled and then together they said.

"The master did it, he won, and he defeated his inner hatred."

On the wall in front of the emotions was a paragraph, Beast Boy read it, and he found himself happy to understand it.

Life is nothing but a dream, dreams are nothing but something someone wishes for, dreams and wishes can come true, if the believer doesn't stop believing. There are times when a Nightmare may come, but that is soon forgotten by another dream, dream's and nightmares counter each other, if one didn't have nightmares, then what is life worth living for, if one didn't have dreams, then what is life worth looking for. You may never find your true self inside your dreams, but you will never forget what you learned during that search. That is life, getting something you never knew you wanted from something you never really needed. May your darkness never see the light and may your light never see the dark.

**End**


	20. Sneak Peek

**Thank you all for reading my very first horror story and my first story that I completed. Now over the weeks I've been writing this story I have come up with a couple other stories not like this one but just more stories and I am planning on putting some of them up pretty soon so look out for them.**

**Life on Bounty- It's an M rated story about a bounty hunter and a mysterious alien companion. There are no Teen Titans in this world so a bounty hunter is one of the better jobs in Jump City. The Bounty Hunter known as Nightwing has one of his final bounties coming up but who is he and why is he only known as Deathstroke. It is an action/adventure/romance story.**

**Bodyguard- M rated for blood, language, and sex. This is about a new villain in Jump City, but its not him the Titans are worried about, it's his bodyguard, a loan killer named Shadow-Blade. The Titans are unable to defeat the killer and soon lose hope in protecting the city. Every City needs a hero, but every hero needs a villain. It is Action/adventure/tragedy story.**

**O.k. I am sure there are more stories in my brain but here is the one you all have been waiting for. It is of course the sequel to Nightmare in Jump City, and it sure is a good story to make a movie out of believes me.**

**-Nightmares Never Die- the sequel to Nightmare in Jump City, it has been one year sense the massacre of Freddy Kruger, the town has long forgotten but the Titans haven't Speedy, now without a team to be on, has joined the Titans. But now the returns of an old villain and his 'team' have made Jump City a living hell. Can the Titans destroy this new evil, or will hell itself control all that lives. M rated for, blood, gore, language, valance, and sex scenes, once again it is Horror/Tragedy fic.**

**O.k. that is my last update to this story and I hope you have all enjoyed it and remember, don't trust anyone in a dark alley after midnight with claws on there right hand and a hat. They might lead you into trouble. Unless you bad mouthed this story then its o.k.**


End file.
